<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make It Better by Zee_impala_angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598319">Make It Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_impala_angel/pseuds/Zee_impala_angel'>Zee_impala_angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Make It Better [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Castiel/Amelia, Minor Castiel/Kelly Kline (Supernatural), Omega Dean, Past Balthazar/Castiel (Supernatural), mentions of non sexual non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_impala_angel/pseuds/Zee_impala_angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Castiel is trapped in a dome jail with others like him for over two years before anything changes. During a particular rut, he's taken and thrown into a new dome with a strange omega named Dean who just happens to also be in heat. It doesn't take long for either of them to realize why they were put together and what is expected of them. They have six days to either do as they're told or fight back against the system. Only, if they fight back, it could end in the death of either one or both of them. Is it worth it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Make It Better [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blind Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic has been sitting half finished in my drafts since July. It was meant for the DCBB 2020 but I wasn't able to finish it in time, unfortunately. While it's still not fully completed, I do have 26k siting finished and ready to post so i figured, why not start with Part 1? So I'll post a new chapter once a week, but for now have the first 2!</p><p>I've never written ABO before so I hope I tagged everything correctly. If not, please let me know. Also, this fic is not beta'd so all mistakes and gramatical errors are my own.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hates it here; hates the scentless; hates their prison. Five hundred years of progress thrown away all because these humans chose to round them up like ferals and experiment on them. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel shivered at the memory of his capture. The wood pieces that scattered across the foyer as the deadbolt forced through the door frame. Electric currents that forced his chest to clench as they washed threw his body. Muffled screams as he fought for consciousness while the zip ties around his wrists tightened. He had been stripped of his dignity, forced to stand naked with other alphas and omegas. The cries of the young and the whimpers of the omegas weakened by their heats still played behind his eyes like a movie that wouldn’t end. He remembered having to throw alphas in a rut rage off of the omegas in heat as he barked orders at the sterile alpha’s to help protect the omegas. The ebb and flow of scents and emotions that forced them all to submit, or allow their minds to slowly go mad while locked up in the cages for weeks before being transported.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered his first rut in that cage. The first time he felt utterly helpless, dirty, and feral. The blood that pumped through his body; the need to either kill the man in front of him or fuck him senseless just for some relief. Then the humiliation of masturbating in a cell with upwards of thirty other alphas and omegas. Castiel cried for days from lack of a mate, and the inability to find relief. He remembered the alpha Benjamin had taken pity on him and held him close in the corner of the cage. His soft voice whispered words of fake endearment as he slowly stroked him to the relief he desperately needed while the others had created a barrier for him, something they all did willingly after those first few days. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel remembered his first day after being separated from the masses. The scentless humans poked and prodded every part of him before being taken to the fake village with fake huts and a glass sky. The omegas showed up the next day, and that was when the fighting started. Certain alphas had tried to rape and mate unwilling omegas, led by Raphael. Against his better judgment, he took up the leadership role the rest of them wanted and fought him. Castiel was the only one who didn't expect to win, the others having decided he should become the village provider -- a position their society had removed generations ago. He had tried so fucking hard to get the humans to listen and understand that they weren't feral, but they never understood. Or maybe they did and didn't care. When they used the cattle prod on him, that’s when he knew he needed to do more to keep his pack safe. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel sighed as he massaged his temples. The sun beat down on his shoulders through the glass dome above as the industrial fans along the perimeter pushed warm air around their small village. Branches on the trees around them swayed with the gust and leaves gently drifted down around him. Castiel always enjoyed the echoes as they filled the morning atmosphere with their symphonies. With his eyes closed, he could almost imagine he was on vacation or celebrating a birthday or anniversary, promotion, anything other than the reality itself.</p><p> </p><p>A single drop of sweat cascaded behind his ear. His rut was on its way, maybe by nightfall. Castiel didn't want to deal with another rut. The scentless still looked for him to provide more pups, and he hated himself for having given in three times -- two of which created Claire and Jack. He had never wanted to mate with any of them in the first place. It had been merely a business transaction made out of desperation. </p><p> </p><p>"Castiel?"</p><p> </p><p>He looked up to see Hannah walking towards him, a makeshift bowl in her hands and a frown on her lips. It wasn't unusual to see the omega down, a fact he wished he could change and had tried. Hannah desperately wanted a pup, but it never seemed to work out. Since she had been taken away after her last heat, he knew they still checked her for pups. It made his skin crawl. </p><p> </p><p>In an attempt to keep her spirits up, he did his best to look as unbothered as possible. "Hello, Hannah."</p><p> </p><p>She kneeled next to the rock he was on and offered him the bowl with her arms outstretched before her. Her long brown hair was matted to her forehead and her ratted thin cloth top drooped on her chest from sweat. Hannah's usual flowery scent was weaker, overwhelmed by the fear she always felt since they arrived. Hannah was an excellent omega and she deserved much better than their current circumstances. They all did. </p><p> </p><p>"I have your breakfast." She said softly with a forced smile.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel took the bowl from her hands with a real smile. "We've been through this, Hannah." He said soft but firm. "I'm not the head alpha. You don't need to bring me my food. I can fetch it myself."</p><p> </p><p>Her scent flooded his nostrils with uncertainty as she shook her head. "I know, but," she paused and looked back over her shoulder towards the clearing, "I thought you ought to know right away."</p><p> </p><p>Castiel frowned. "About what?"</p><p> </p><p>"The guards." She started. "They brought less food than usual."</p><p> </p><p>"By how much?"</p><p> </p><p>"Amelia estimates an alpha’s worth."</p><p> </p><p>His eyebrows shot up. "An alpha’s worth?!" Castiel stood abruptly and stormed over to the clearing. </p><p> </p><p>On the far side of the clearing, across the fire pit, was a series of picnic tables. The whole village sat in their usual places as they ate and chatted away. Castiel's two pups were with Hester, slurping away at their honeydew melon as Amelia and Kelly talked nearby. Castiel was lucky to have Amelia and Kelly as the mothers to his pups. They were strong women and even stronger omegas. Both of them had similar ground rules when they had helped each other, a strategy the rest of the village was unwilling to do. After around six months of being in this hell hole, everyone had agreed they needed to mate. It brought more peace and order to the village, but it also brought despair. Many of his charges didn't like their mates; they simply needed a mate to survive.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel took in a breath as he approached. "Mother's."</p><p> </p><p>Their scents already alerted him to their elevated stress levels as both women turned around. "Alpha." They said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>"What is going on?" He demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Amelia looked to Kelly, who sighed and looked towards the guard’s entry door. The door was barely visible through the surrounding trees, a perfect hiding spot from their watchful eyes. "The guards delivered our rations."</p><p> </p><p>"And?" He attempted to keep his emotions light as not to overwhelm his omega’s.</p><p> </p><p>They both shook their heads. "We're not sure." Amelia responded. "They don't seem to be acting any different than usual. Just the amount of food."</p><p> </p><p>Castiel assessed the pallets behind them. At first glance, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The omegas had already gathered the rations for each person and spread them into small piles of food next to the shipment. “How much is missing?”</p><p> </p><p>Amelia and Kelly shared a look. “Well,” Amelia started, “after dividing out the rations, we noticed an alpha’s worth of food missing.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel clenched his jaw. “For how long?”</p><p> </p><p>“A week,” Kelly responded.</p><p> </p><p>"What if it was just an accident?" Hannah tried. He wrinkled his nose at her sudden stench of old fish. She always stood closer to him when she was worried and a part of him wished she wouldn't.</p><p> </p><p>Amelia huffed. "That's a big mistake to make."</p><p> </p><p>"One they've never made over the past few years." Castiel nodded at Kelly in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>"It's suspicious.” Kelly agreed. “I don't like it, Castiel."</p><p> </p><p>Claire pushed her way between the adults, arms up for Amelia to pick her up. Amelia lifted her and positioned her arms for Claire to quickly get her second breakfast. After what was probably two years now of perpetual nakedness, it had become second nature to everyone. No one cared anymore besides a select few. Most of the females stayed topless along with the men to keep cool, and with the humans not supplying any kind of beverage fit for a toddler besides water, the mothers chose to breastfeed the young much longer than usual. It was a matter of convenience.</p><p> </p><p>He made his decision as he watched his daughter eat. “Kelly, make sure the food gets rationed properly. Whatever is going on, we need to make sure we don’t overindulge." Castiel looked away and made eye contact with Kelly. He trusted her more than any other in the pack. "This could be an accident, strategic, or a test. Let’s try not to fail.”</p><p> </p><p>Kelly nodded a “Yes, alpha” before she turned to grab Amelia’s mate, James, attention. He usually helped with rations as some of the other alpha’s didn’t appreciate orders on what they could and couldn’t eat by an omega. How anyone could still be that archaic was beyond him.</p><p> </p><p>"Alpha?" </p><p> </p><p>Castiel turned to see Inias-- the scrawny male omega of their village-- walking towards him. His long brown hair hid his pale face away and made him seem meek and fragile, falling into the stereotypical male omega body build. Although Inias was twenty-seven years old, he passed as a teen. The loincloth he wore only supported how thin and bony he was. Before, Castiel's type was usually men of his build and height, but, ever since Inias had joined them a few months back, he found he couldn't stay away from the boy. He wasn’t sure what it was exactly, but the omega had a way about him that drew him in. Maybe one day he'd figure it out, but for now, he'd just enjoy the omegas company. </p><p> </p><p>Inias reached him and held out the bowl Castiel had discarded back at the rock. "Your breakfast." </p><p> </p><p>Castiel beamed as he turned into Inias's space and slipped a hand onto Inias's cheek. The omega hummed and closed his eyes as he leaned into the touch. Inias always seemed to crave his touch, even whimpering from time to time. The omega never said much, but Castiel had seen enough to know that, whatever had happened to Inias back in Chicago, had traumatized him. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Inias." Castiel said softly as he rubbed his thumb along Inias's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Always, alpha." Inias purred. Castiel watched as the boy shifted and sniffed at Castiel's wrist. "You smell good."</p><p> </p><p>Castiel leaned forward and placed his nose at the juncture between neck and shoulder. With a deep breath in, he hummed. Inias's scent was tantalizing--Peppermint and chocolate mixed with an enticing hint of chile pepper-- It made Castiel's mouth water. </p><p> </p><p>Inias placed a hand on Castiel’s bare chest and chuckled. "Not now, alpha." </p><p> </p><p>Castiel nuzzled in closer. Inias's scent washed through him with every deep breath he took. He imagined he could stand there with Inias through his entire rut. Unfortunately, the omega pushed against his chest, keeping him at arm's length. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel nodded, a smile glued to his face. "Tonight?"</p><p> </p><p>Inias looked up through his long lashes, his lip pulled in between his teeth. He had already agreed to host Castiel during his rut that cycle, but Castiel wanted to hear the confirmation one more time. Just to be sure. </p><p> </p><p>"Tonight." Inias confirmed for him.</p><p> </p><p>The omega stayed a moment longer before he retreated to his hut. Castiel would visit him later, as promised. It had been far too long since he’d gotten to spend his rut in the company of another male. He couldn’t be happier it would be spent with Inias.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel turned to head back to his thinking spot just outside the clearing. The fruit in his bowl would get mushy if he didn't start actually eating them and he'd learned pretty quickly to avoid that at all costs. </p><p> </p><p>He spotted Amelia rocking Claire not far behind him. Her eyes were watching him, a strange look on her face. Plopping a strawberry into his mouth, he decided to head over to her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in rut.” She stated once he was within ear shot. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel grinned at Amelia but didn't miss the tension in her arms. His daughter's tiny fingers were wrapped around the cross that hung from her mother's neck --something she’d been doing since birth-- while she fed. “You should sit, mother." He said. "No need to strain unnecessarily.”</p><p> </p><p>Amelia chuckled, her eyes warm. “I sit all day. Plus, feeding Claire certainly comes with perks." She lifted and flexed an arm. "I’ve more muscle now than I’ve ever had before.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel reached out and ran his fingers through Claire’s long blonde hair. “She deserves better than this. You all do.”</p><p> </p><p>Amelia shifted Claire in her hold and stepped closer to him. “Of course she does. But so do you.” Castiel sighed. “You’re the only one of us without a mate.” She pressed on, using her eyes to gesture towards the direction Inias had disappeared to. “Perhaps it’s time.” </p><p> </p><p>Castiel smiled softly. “I doubt Inias is anywhere close to being ready for a mate.” </p><p> </p><p>She raised an eyebrow at him, a hint of annoyance overpowering her usual scent of Lilac and freshly cut grass. He laughed and raised his hands in surrender. “I’ll talk with him, how does that sound?”</p><p> </p><p>Her smile and shake of the head were enough of an answer for him. “Good, alpha.” Amelia stepped closer, and Castiel turned his head as she lifted to her toes to kiss his cheek. “Now, go check on the others.”</p><p> </p><p>With a kiss to Claire's head, he wandered off toward his packs' huts.</p><p> </p><p>**********----------**********</p><p> </p><p>“My mate is nervous, alpha. What are you going to do about this?”</p><p> </p><p>Ishim was a pain in Castiel’s side. Anytime the guards did anything different, no matter how big or small, Ishim was on his case. The alpha just didn’t know how to let go of control, a personality trait that got many packs back in the day in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>“I assure you, Ishim, everything is going to be fine. It’s just a little less food.” Castiel looked beyond Ishim’s shoulder to his pregnant omega, Lilly. Castiel didn’t like that she looked away, as she always seemed to do. It made him feel uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>“Lilly, you’re due anytime now, correct?” She nodded without a word. “So, maybe they’ve decided to take you for the birth as they did for Emily and Timothy.” Castiel offered.</p><p> </p><p>Ishim huffed. “She’s perfectly healthy, alpha. They didn’t do this when Emily had Samandriel.”</p><p> </p><p>“True, Ishim.” His voice involuntarily went tight. Although it was still early, Castiel could feel his rut sparking just below his skin. It itched in a way that drove him mad, or at least madder than this stubborn alpha already made him. If it wasn't for Lilly's strong flowery pregnant omega scent that filled their hut, Castiel feared he may have given into his rage by now and fought the demanding alpha. </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps they’re adjusting our diets. They have done that before.” Castiel tried.</p><p> </p><p>Ishim’s habanero scent lingered while his fingers rubbed the salt and pepper stubble on his chin. After a moment of contemplation, he nodded and sighed. “Fine. But I’m still not happy.”</p><p> </p><p>He never was. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to check on Duma. I will see you all at dinner, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly nodded behind Ishim, who simply frowned. “Thank you, alpha.”  </p><p> </p><p>Castiel wiped his brow as he stepped back out into the clearing. This particular rut seemed to affect him more than it usually did. Not once in his two years there had his own village's scents overwhelmed him as they did now. One more hut, and he’d be free to go to Inias and let go.</p><p> </p><p>Duma, his pack's makeshift nurse, was settled furthest from the guard door, just south of the fire pit. She mainly kept to herself unless making her rounds to huts with pregnant omegas or those in heats or ruts that had a rough time. Their dome didn't have much for supplies, but Duma had managed to find some herbs and plants scattered around the area. The creek that ran through the west side of the dome came in useful to her for mixing her handcrafted remedies, but the rest of them avoided that water. They had only needed to get sick once before they rationed out the water bottles. It very quickly became a more logical choice. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel headed towards Duma's hut and snagged a water bottle as he passed his own rations pile.</p><p> </p><p>"Alpha!” </p><p> </p><p>He turned quickly to see Inias running towards him, eyes wide in a panic. </p><p> </p><p>“LOOK OUT!”</p><p> </p><p>A familiar sting spread through his neck and shoulders before Castiel dropped to the ground. The last thing he saw before everything went black was the look of panic on Inias's face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>---___---</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Placement Notes:</b>
</p><p>
  <em> MA &amp; MO have been placed successfully. MA is on track to start rut by end of day or morning of next. MO passed all medical examinations with flying colors. If our theory is correct, both MA &amp; MO should get along ideally. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"Balthazar, you have to run!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm not leaving you!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Go! Run! Now!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Alpha!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel gasped awake. The rhythm of his heart pounded wildly against his chest and pulse point as memories of his mate flashed through his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to gather some semblance of control as he willed his breathing to slow down. It had been years since he'd last seen Balthazar. Last smelled his scent, touched his skin, said his name. He ached for his mate now more than he ever imagined possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was always worse during his ruts. He craved Balthazar's leather and whiskey scent, the scrape of his stubble against his neck, his soft voice, and gentle touch. Balthazar always knew precisely how to help without asking. He could ease the worst of Castiel's rut with a single touch and coo to his ear. Sometimes, Balthazar would hum an old folk song from his homeland. Castiel begged him to reveal the name of the song, but he never did. Always just smiled and shook his head like it was his family’s best-kept secret. A secret that Castiel would now never know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of steady breathing, Castiel opened his eyes. The glass dome above him was slightly different. Large metal fans were placed intermittently, attached to the crisscrossed metal frames of each pane. They had moved him, which was new. The only time he ever left their prison was when they took him in for his check-ups. This was not that place. It looked similar to his dome, trees and dirt and rocks, the glass ceiling and the walls still visible, but after the past few years in one place, noticeably different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The faint hum of industrial fans simulated a breeze that could be heard in the distance. Castiel couldn't make out the smell of running water, so he assumed there wasn't a creek or river in this dome. With any luck, the guards would have given him his rations. He took another sniff to try and make out anything else new. Vanilla and cinnamon with a hint of honey caught him off guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled his lip back and growled as he flipped around and onto his feet. A man stood there, his hands thrown up as he stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah, alpha! I'm not a threat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger was tall, average build, short brown hair. His stance read he was ready for a fight, but Castiel knew immediately from his scent that he wasn’t an alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel stood up straight and assessed the situation. They were most likely both prisoners. "Where is your alpha?" Castiel commanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man scoffed as the scent of vinegar replaced the vanilla. "First off, I don't have an alpha,” Castiel raised his brows both at the defiance and the timber of his voice being much lower than expected, “Second, I don't know. I woke up here, just like you, a few hours ago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel narrowed his eyes. "This isn't your village?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Village?" The man scoffed again. "This isn't a village, alpha. This is a prison."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A growl made it's way past Castiel's lips involuntarily. "I am well aware it's not a real village." Castiel turned his head to take in more of his surroundings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thin dirt path led left and right of the guard door. In his dome, a third path led straight ahead, but here it was covered in trees and bushes. It was clear this dome was laid out differently than his own, but he hoped it was still somewhat similar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel lifted his head and scented each direction. The right had a strong scent of wood and grass. Left was weaker with a hint of moss. In theory, left wielded a higher chance he’d find a clearing of huts, however, Castiel didn't trust the guards for shit. He headed straight by his instincts, determined to trudge off the beaten path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” The sound of feet shuffling in the dirt let Castiel know the omega intended to follow him. “Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To find shelter.” Castiel dictated as he left the gravel path and weaved his way through the tall grass and trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man kept his distance as he followed. "Shelter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, shelter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think there would be shelter here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you not have shelter in your dome?" He sassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel clenched his jaw as he continued his way through the trees. The last thing he needed was to explain common sense to an omega. “There’s shelter in my dome, and yours, so why wouldn’t there be one here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know," the omega hissed in pain after he most likely stepped on the many stones in the dirt. Castiel got used to them after a few months, and so would this omega. "Maybe because these guys are assholes and treat us like shit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Us</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel stopped and turned around. The omega stumbled forward, holding one foot as he hopped through the grass. When the man realized Castiel had stopped, he put his foot down and stared back. Confused omega drifted around him as he took him in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel let his eyes roam over the Omega. He was more substantial than a typical male omega, roughly the same height as Castiel. Like the rest of them, he wore a loincloth that showed off the majority of his frame. With broad shoulders suitable for someone that does regular manual labor, a toned chest, and long, strong bowed legs, he could almost pass as an alpha. His underlying sweet scent gave him away, though, as most alpha's had sour tones. Then again, most omegas had small features and soft edges, but this omega had a sharp jaw, with a gorgeous few day-old stubble, and strong shoulders. His hands were larger than typical, and his eyes were a brighter hue than anyone he had ever met. This omega was gorgeous, perhaps even more so than-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about him. It had been years since he last saw Balthazar, and the chances he'd ever see him again were slim to none. That was if they ever got out of there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you having a stroke?” The omega asked with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel looked back up into the omega's eyes and paused. His rut boiled underneath his skin and made him warm, but not cruel. It wasn't the omega's fault they were in the situation they were, and yet he couldn't help the anger he felt towards him. The last thing he wanted to do was harm an omega simply because he couldn't control his rut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled and held out his hand, palm up, as a display of submission. "I'm Castiel."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega hesitated as he searched his eyes. "You're different from other alphas." He stated cautiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How so?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega considered his hand. "An alpha has never offered me a handshake before." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel shrugged. "Their loss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega seemed to smile at that as he slowly laid his hand over the alpha’s and squeezed in solidarity. "Dean. My name is Dean."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel squeezed back. "Nice to meet you, Dean."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Contentment and acceptance rolled off the omega like a tidal wave. Castiel sighed in relief as his inner alpha calmed. It had been so long since he smelt relief from an omega. True contentment with a hint of safety. He reveled in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Castiel, are you alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel hummed as he released the omega’s hand. "Yes, why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You uh," Dean shifted awkwardly, "y-you're scent."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel froze. He had stepped much closer to the omega than socially acceptable. "My apologies." He jerked back quickly. "That was inappropriate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, are you going into rut?" Dean’s scent quickly changed to one of panic as he also stepped back. Castiel almost whimpered at the loss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but it just started this morning. I have a few hours at least before I need to be incapacitated."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean studied him for a moment before he nodded. Happy with his continued trust, Castiel pushed onward. He stopped a few feet later, as he realized he heard nothing behind him and turned. The omega stood stock still, fear all over his expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dean?" Castiel asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I think I know why they put both of us in here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel squinted. "How?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're in rut."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" Castiel didn’t like how sure the omega sounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean met his eyes, breathing heavier than before. "I'm in heat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. That made sense as to why Dean's scent was so strong. He just needed a place to wait it out, like his own hut and his fellow Om- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHIT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel paced back and forth. Why would they do this? </span>
  <em>
    <span>THIS. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He would never hurt an unwilling omega. EVER. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Castiel."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't that kind of alpha and fuck the humans for thinking him one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cas."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't an animal for god's sake. He wasn't a god damn feral!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alpha!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel spun to face Dean. "What?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean lifted his hand, and Castiel followed his point to the left. Just beyond the trees, Castiel could just make out the color and build of a shack. He said a silent prayer as he grabbed the omega’s hand and pulled him towards shelter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once in the clearing, Castiel physically relaxed. While there was only one shack instead of multiple, there were a few cartons of what looked to be water, food, and other supplies stacked on pallets. He quickly ran to the water crates and pulled out a large bottle. The cap popped as he ripped it off and chugged, ignoring the water that spilled down his neck and chest. He hadn't realized how hot he was starting to become. In his periphery, he watched Dean make his way towards the supplies, sorting through them. Castiel grabbed two more bottles and headed over towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean took the offered bottle with thanks, and let Castiel take a look at what was inside. There were a few metal bars and a large pot in one and some wood, a pack of matches, and a few extra bits of cloth similar to the loincloth Castiel had been wearing for the past two years. He pulled those out with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are those?" Dean asked as he wiped his mouth of the last bits of water that dripped off his chin.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel shrugged. "Loin cloths" He threw one at Dean and kept the other to unfold and layout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean frowned. “Why would they give us more of these?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel shook his head. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They began to sort through the crates, lining them up between the shack and fire pit. From what Castiel could gather, there was enough food for both of them to last a week. If he were a betting man, he’d say they were gearing up to leave the two of them together for the duration of their cycles. A bead of sweat dripped down behind his ear and reminded him of how close he was to the start of his rut. If they weren't careful, the next week could ruin both of them. The last thing Castiel wanted was to take an unwilling omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ruffled his nose and shook his head at the thought. Those days in the cages-- naked and afraid surrounded by omega’s in heat-- he was forced through his first rut without his mate in years. He managed to survive then, and he would manage to survive now. One sweet-smelling omega wouldn’t change that now or ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Castiel, look!” Dean held up what looked like half a ham. The omega was grinning ear to ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter what happened, he wouldn't allow them to dictate his life anymore. He and Dean would get through this; he just hoped the omega would be cooperative to his plan.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Castiel was eight years old, his mother made him join Cub Scouts. She told him that all the most powerful alpha’s in the world had been in Cub Scouts and that he would learn the skills to socialize and network that summer so he could meet people to help him move up in the world. What she hadn’t anticipated was for that year's leader to be a liberal hippie. That summer, Castiel learned how to hunt, fish, start a fire, cook, use a knife, shoot a bow, and treat a wound/broken limb. He made lifelong friends and learned skills he never needed until two years ago. If it hadn’t been for his mother's ill intention, he was almost positive he wouldn’t have survived as long as he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no denying what would eventually happen in their new prison. An alpha in rut would eventually take what they wanted, especially when an omega in heat was around. Omegas were just as uncontrollable when in heat and around an alpha in rut. Whether they wanted to or not, they would succumb to their urges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crates had been filled with all kinds of food; Meat, broths, veggies, fruits, waters, bread, eggs, cheese, onions, garlic. Most he hadn’t seen since before the raid. Dean had been thrilled, immediately planning a meal. Thankfully Dean was on the same page as him, making a stew to make the food last longer.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was much more resourceful than Castiel had anticipated. He directed Castiel to what he needed, and the two got started on a meal. Castiel built their fire while Dean prepped and cooked. Together they sat on opposite ends of the fire, eating their meal in awkward silence. The sun was setting just beyond the industrial fan wall casting darkness across the clearing. Oranges and purples highlighted the clouds above, the only proof a world still lay beyond their barbaric prison. Castiel watched as Dean slowly stirred his stew with the wooden spoon provided to them. Even with a fire going between them, Castiel could still smell notes of vanilla and honey. In fact, in the time they'd been sitting there, Dean's scent had grown much more potent. He remembered Balthazaar's heats and how his scent would fill the entire house. No room was safe from his whisky aroma. Castiel also remembered how emotional Balthazaar would get in those first days. Sometimes he'd cry, others he'd be swearing and throwing things around. Castiel wondered if Dean was going through that as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Dean." He watched as the omega's head shot up. "You mentioned you were captured a few months ago?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea.” Dean nodded, the light from the fire dancing across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel placed his empty bowl down and sprawled out along his side in the dirt. “What happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean followed suit, opting to stay cross-legged. “I was with my brother until a few months ago when they took him." A thought seemed to cross the omega’s mind. "You haven't seen him, have you? He's an alpha. Really tall. Long hair. His name is Sam?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel shook his head, and the omega deflated. "No, I haven't. I'm sorry." And he was. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to be an omega and lose your alpha, even just a familial one.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed and picked his bowl back up to finish what was left. "When the humans made their way into Kansas City, we ran." Dean continued. "There were a few close calls, but we always managed to escape capture. My brother and I tried to stay hidden, but in the end, we made a mistake. A stupid mistake."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How'd you get caught?" Castiel asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean grabbed some dirt into his hand. He played with it for a few seconds before letting it sift through his fingers. "I knew my heat was coming. We made a trip into town to try and get some supplies. Guards ambushed us inside a Seven-Eleven." Dean tipped his bowl back and slurped back the rest of his stew. Castiel watched as his adam’s apple bobbed with each swallow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about you?" Dean asked. "Where did they get you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel took a deep breath. "Chicago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean's eyes went wide. "Fuck." Castiel shrugged. "What happened? The news didn't tell us much, especially after the city went dark."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel frowned and sat up. No one had ever asked him what had happened to him. With everyone in his pack being from Chicago, they all just kind of knew. Plus, no one wanted to relive those nights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was at home with my fiance, Balthazar." He started slowly, allowing the memory to reform. "We were just watching TV, bickering about napkin colors or something stupid when we heard a loud crash and shouting from the neighbors." Castiel noticed a pebble in the dirt and focused on it. "I got up to take a look and saw the street lined with large black military vehicles. Bal, he told me to stay calm, but I knew something was wrong. I knew it, and I still did nothing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel balled his fists. "My omega was so sure things were fine. The neighbors must have been criminals or something. God, I was so stupid. I let him take me back to the couch to keep watching tv. It was maybe five minutes. They broke down the front door. Didn’t even knock, just barged right in." Castiel clenched his jaw. "They had guns and were decked out in that armor I had never seen before. I tried-" Castiel paused to swallow the lump in his throat. "-I tried to protect him. I told him...but he didn’t listen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel closed his eyes. "The last thing I remember was watching them carry him out of the house, kicking and screaming, before I blacked out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean stood from his place and walked towards him. Castiel watched the omega approach and noted his solemn posture that complimented his now sour scent. He sat up straight as Dean sat down next to him. They stared at each other for a few moments before Dean finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel shook his head. “He was screaming for me, and I couldn't protect him. I couldn’t save him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Empathy washed through Castiel's senses. “They drugged you, Cas. It's what they do to all the alpha's, my little brother included. It wasn’t your fault.” Dean shifted closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Castiel's senses zeroed in on the soft touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did everything you could in a situation stacked against you. You were a good alpha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel scoffed. "If I were a good alpha, I would have followed my instincts."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean squeezed his shoulder. "No one could have gotten out of there alive had they run, including you. You couldn't have changed anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rage surged through him. Ripping his shoulder away from Dean, Castiel stood and stepped away. "Don't give me that crap! You can't tell me people didn't escape!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean stared up at Castiel with wide eyes. "Of course people escaped, but you were in the heart of it. The people who escaped had time to organize and flee."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's just excuses! If I was-" Castiel huffed and turned his back to Dean. The images of Balthazaar being grabbed, screaming for him as the soldiers threw him to the ground, flashed behind his eyes. No self-respecting alpha would ever admit having their mate treated the way Balthazaar had was okay. He should have been better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His rut was almost there, and he could feel the rage bubbling just underneath the surface. A good strong tree would be better to attack than Dean. Getting away was the safest bet. Without another word, he walked off into the woods.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prurience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't quite make it a full week. Here's chapter three! Dean and Cas get to know each other a little bit more. In the...biblical sense ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Purples, oranges, and grays cascaded down over depressed branches hanging off sun-deprived trees. Fake wind swept through the maze of wood, pushing and pulling the masses of leaves that reached out, begging for a hint of the sunlight they’ve been deprived of over the years. Castiel watched from below, counting the seconds left of his mental freedom before he’d be swept away in a hurricane of lust and rage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wave was forming ahead. The swell was growing higher and higher, towering over him as he swam out to sea. It was only a matter of time before the wave would crash down over him and send him flailing below the surface. All to satisfy a barbaric need old humans in ivory towers decided he was no longer allowed to abate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trees rustled softly as birds chirped, trapped inside a life-sized snow globe. The terrain near the wall looked practically pristine. If he didn't know better, he'd assume they just dropped the dome over the forest and wiped their hands. Which still led him to wonder why. Why did they build the domes? Why did they capture them and kill others? Why had he and Dean been thrown together? All he wanted was answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel walked and observed as the trees changed with the sunset above. The hum and breeze were almost calming enough to forget where he was if it weren’t for the twenty-foot metal wall; a constant reminder of his position in the current world. Sweat cascaded down his face and neck pooling anywhere it could find. He needed relief like he needed air to breathe. His rut was making itself known, and it wanted attention now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he made his way back towards the clearing. There was no need to retrace steps or find a dirt path with Dean’s alluring scent being enough to lead him back home. When he stepped into the clearing, Dean was where he left him but leaned up against the pallet of water. The omega looked up as soon as he stepped in, probably scenting him. Castiel tried to move past him and to the hut for privacy when Dean stepped in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, about what I said... "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel waved a dismissive hand as he detoured towards the water pallet. "It's alright, Dean. Just forget it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, hey." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every muscle in his body begged him to stop. To ignore the heat that boiled beneath his skin while his conscience begged him to keep moving and allow the sweet scent of the omega in heat to tame his inner alpha. When Dean reached out and touched Castiel's arm, he gave in and let his inner alpha have what it wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have no idea what's been going on here for the last few years.” Dean let his hand slowly lower down Castiel's arm before falling away. “What you've gone through. I'm just-" He watched as Dean looked away and clenched his jaw. "I'm worried. This place-" he gestured around, "-I hate this place, and I've only been here a few months. Now I'm going into heat, and I'm with you, a stranger in rut-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dean," Castiel raised a hand to stop him. "No one's perfect, especially me. What's happening here, it's inhumane. I understand your frustrations." Dean nodded. "But please, just know I would never hurt you on purpose." Dean met his eyes. "I don't like this either." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The omega's shoulders sagged with relief, his honey-sweet notes drifting around them. It made Castiel feel sick that Dean needed to hear it at all. He steeled his features and turned back towards the water pallet. Castiel barely registered grabbing a bottle and ripping the cap off. The semi-warm water spilled down his neck and chest, hardley taking the edge off. He grabbed another to dump the contents over his head immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cas?" He grunts in response, trying to focus on the water soaking his skin. "Look, I'm just gonna be honest here since you won't." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel turned towards Dean, an eyebrow raised. “Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This place isn't large enough to escape each other's scents, and you know that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, deny all you want," Dean surged on, "but we ain't leaving here without, you know, getting physical." Castiel frowned. His inner alpha knew that, but his conscience hoped them wrong. "I know you're trying to be all noble alpha and all that. I get it. But I would much rather give you my consent now than to not have the chance later."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel hadn't thought of it that way. All he'd been worried about was just avoiding their basic instincts and suffering the consequences. "I don't know, Dean."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shuffled closer and leaned his back against the pallet of water again. The faint sweet smell of slick took Castiel by surprise. Dean was much further along to the start of his heat than Castiel had realized. Taking a closer look at the omega, he noticed just how much Dean was sweating. His sweat-damp chest was rising and falling faster than usual while a couple of beads of sweat threatened to fall at his temple. Castiel was hyper focused on another that was already dripping off his stubbled chin. The omega was barely holding it together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think those assholes want you to jump me. Doing this?" Dean pointed between the two of them. "This gives us our power back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, the omega made an excellent point. With great effort, he moved his eyes away from the omega's chest and met his gaze. Dean was pleading with him to agree, practically begging. Castiel could either fight him and possibly hurt Dean later while in rage, or take the deal with him now and avoid potentially hurting anyone. With a sigh, he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So we're in agreement then?" Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel turned to face Dean head-on and stuck out his hand with a nod. "Yes. I agree."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smiled and shook the offered hand. "There's just a few rules I think we need to put in place."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel nodded and turned towards the fire pit. "Like?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well first," Dean turned around and grabbed a bottle off the pallet, "no biting. I'm not mating with you no matter how bad either of us wants it. Absolutely not allowed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Agreed." The last thing he needed was to mate an omega accidentally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean took a swig of his water and gave a light sigh. "Second-" Dean stopped, hesitating. "I don't th-no knotting."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel tilted his head and squinted at him. "You don't sound sure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean flushed red before pushing off the pallet and heading towards him. "It's just- "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dean," Castiel interrupted, "are you a virgin?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" Dean vigorously shook his head, stopping next to Cas and facing him. "No, I'm not. It's just-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've never been knotted." Castiel stated in understanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean hung his head. "Yeah. That."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel smiled softly. The omega was being vulnerable, and he found it endearing. "Well, I may have to agree with you on that one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean frowned. "W-why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think either of us wants this ending with a pup."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean visibly jolted, his scent flushing with fear. "You don't think they'd make us, do you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel shrugged. "I don't know. But Dean. We don't have to give that to them. We still have control over that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded, eyes distant while he took another drink of his water. "Have you knotted before?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He studied Dean’s expression. The omega looked fearful, but also curious. Knotting was a big deal with omegas, and some alphas as well. As a social rule, it was what mated couples did. Of course that wasn’t always true, but Castiel understood the underlying question. "Yes, many times."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean's eyes went wide again. "Have you here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel nodded. "Yes. I have two pups, actually."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, you've done this before?" Dean asked, hands gesturing around them with his brows furrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." Castiel shook his head. "The mother's, it was different." And that was true. Castiel didn’t go around just knotting anyone. He was one of the few alphas out there that also took knotting seriously, but out in the real world. Knotting rules changed dramatically once they were captured and forced to mate with each other.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mothers. As in plural?" Dean’s scent washed with uncertainty and frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. We weren't separated like you and me, though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked away, shaking his head in disgust. "Wow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel was thrown. Notes of vinegar mingled with Dean's scent. He was acting very strange. "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean continued to shake his head as he took a few steps away. "It's like you don't even care where we are."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Castiel’s turn to jolt. "Excuse me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're trapped here, Cas.” Dean bit, turning back to face him. “And you're, what? Knotting every omega in heat?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fire crackled as Castiel surged forward, crowding into Dean’s space. Lifting a finger, he jabbed it in the air between them. "Don't begin to assume who I am or what I do to protect my pack."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean lifted his hands and shoved Castiel backward by his chest. "How is raising pups in here protecting your pack?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because they were taking them!" Castiel shouted back, anger overwhelming all of his senses. Dean froze, his eyes racing back and forth. The fire popped again, a flurry of sparks rising into the air above them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nostrils flared and breaths heaved as they both sat in their frozen angered state. Angry omega saturated the air only fueling the burning blood pumping through the alpha's veins. Deep in Castiel's mind he knew they were both experiencing the ebb and flow of their emotions in a cycle. Dean couldn't help how angry he got over this just as Castiel couldn't control the anger washing through him telling him to grab the omega and throw him to the ground and force him to show some respect for his superior alpha. But he knew better. His education taught him how to stay in the moment to avoid alpha rage. Many alpha boys were signed up for it either by family or due to aggression in school or public. Castiel himself had lashed out at an omega classmate a few months after he presented and was forced to take the class. Many times the class had proved to pay off, but none more than the moment there with Dean. He needed to start talking before he did something stupid. Keeping his eyes glued to the omega, he continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Every omega that went into heat,” Castiel growled low, “If they didn't get pregnant, they disappeared." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean blinked rapidly before frowning and tilting his head. “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even from ten feet away, Castiel could see Dean visibly relax before smelling it. "My first mate, Kelly,” He started, “She begged me not to let them take her. I had no reason to believe our coupling would produce a pup, but it did. My son, Jack." Dean stepped out of his aggressive stance and relaxed his shoulders. "When Kelly was taken but returned, we knew. Other alphas paired up with omegas. Each time an omega came back pregnant, they returned home. A few months later, Amelia and her mate still hadn’t conceived. I agreed to help, and she had my second pup, Claire."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus." Dean shook his head; all anger dissipating immediately. Castiel noted to be careful around the omega. Hormones or not, he was quick to anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How many new pups are in your pack, now?” Dean asked, stepping closer to Castiel again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel relaxed his shoulders, also standing up straight. “Five. Claire, Jack, Kaia, Maxwell, and Samandriel.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean frowned again in confusion. “And no one cares that they’re being raised in this prison?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel gave a derisive snort. “Of course we care, Dean. No one wants this, and no one is happy. We did this for survival. To make sure we all stayed together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Dean had a tail, Castiel was sure it would be tucked between his legs. The omega wreaked of shame as he swept a hand over his face and sighed. "Fuck."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel shook his head again and clenched his jaw. His anger was dissipating, albeit slowly. "Forget it." He needed to get away from Dean, and, from the way Dean stepped aside to let him pass, the omega knew it too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duma had taught him breathing exercises to help when his rut overwhelmed him. No better time to meditate than now. If their whole cycle was going to be like this --arguing and attempting to keep himself from asserting dominance-- it would be best if they stayed as far away as possible. He'd plug his nose with dirt and grass if he had too. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that, he prayed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--------&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;--------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Deep breath in. Hold. Slow breath out</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't need him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Deep breath in. Hold. Slow breath out</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm in control."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Deep breath in. Hold. Slow breath out</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't need him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Deep breath in. Flare of arousal. Internally swear. Shaky breath out</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck fuck fuck"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Deep breath in. Quickly release all air and whimper. Become aware of sweat pouring off the forehead. Become aware of how hot the body is. Become aware of how aroused the body is. Punch floor in defeat</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel hissed in pain as he backed out of his meditation. The hut was doused in darkness, only a small flicker of light from the fire outside coming through the front windows. His whole body was alight with arousal. His blood boiled unbearably beneath his skin. Sweat poured off his face like a downpour in summer. There was no denying it now; his rut had arrived, and it wanted attention immediately. His cock stood at attention, hard as ever below his loincloth. He clenched his hands to avoid touching. If he did he'd fall entirely over the edge, and there was no telling what would happen after that. Whimpers bounced off the dark wood as he bent himself over his crossed legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanilla and cinnamon surrounded him, enticed him. He could shout for Dean, get the omega in there immediately to help, but he didn't want to. Dean wasn't obligated to help him regardless of the deal they made. He was a healthy, strong, capable alpha who could handle his rut on his own. He had before and would again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Castiel?" Dean's gruff voice drifted towards him, muffled through the hut door. "Cas?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He barely registered the door opening and Dean's gasp. Dean’s scent was stronger now, a tidal wave of arousing scents and emotions. One false move and Castiel would be swept away with the tide, lost to a sea of lust and want. Castiel whimpered at the feeling of a hand on his back and looked up to Dean’s eyes. Firelight danced across the omegas face as Dean snaked a hand around Castiel's arm and pulled him to his feet. Dean was all Castiel could see, smell, taste, and god did he want to taste more. The omega slowly tugged him towards the cot across the room and laid back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel paused for a moment to take in the gorgeous omega laid out before him. Sharp lines snaked their way across his chest and abdomen, showing off not only his strength but his natural beauty. The firelight illuminated the dark freckles scattered down his neck and across his stomach down towards his groin, inconveniently covered by his loincloth. Like most omegas, Dean's chest and abdomen were smooth. Castiel reached out to touch, his right hand snaking up Dean's stomach and over his pecks. The omega closed his eyes and arched into his touch. Castiel’s mouth watered as a soft whimper slipped through Dean's lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel slowly climbed onto the cot, straddling Dean's legs as he leaned forward to ready his nose along Dean's neck. Cinnamon exploded through him, making him whimper with a want he was trying so hard to ignore. The omega's hands gripped his back, raking his fingers across Castiel’s back and sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck," Castiel moaned, pushing into Dean's touch for more. "You smell so good." Dean arched his hips up into Castiel's and whined. Castiel nuzzled harder into stubble, trying to drown in Dean's scent. He ground down his own hips, pulling a gasp out of the omega.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cas." He ground down again, rolling his hips round and round. "Alpha. Let go." Castiel whimpered. His inner alpha wanted nothing more than to let go, but how could he? How could any of this feel right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, alpha." Dean slipped a hand behind Castiel's neck, grabbed the hair there, and pulled. Their eyes met. He’d never noticed just how green the omegas eyes were before. They were beautiful, donning a gold ring around the iris. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean leaned forward, their lips finally meeting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanilla, oak, cinnamon, ocean. Honey. Honey. Honey. The world faded away, one brush of lips at a time. Hands, lips, moans, whimpers, legs, arms. He didn't know whose was whose or which way was up anymore. Nothing mattered except the omega below him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing himself up, Castiel shifted his legs to settle in between Deans. He sat back on his knees, admiring the picture-perfect scene before him. Dean squeezed his legs at Castiel’s waist, allowing him to slide his hands along Dean's thick, muscular thighs. The feeling of hair stimulated his senses enough to keep him grounded, something to focus on as the omega sighed. From the new position, the scent of slick and honey was stronger than ever before. Fingers brushed along his stomach and chest as he slowly slipped his own over Dean’s loincloth. The omega shot up, one arm propping him on the bed while the other slung around Castiel’s shoulder. Capturing him in a tantalizing kiss, Castiel slowly undid the wrapping-- soaked with sweat and slick-- around Dean’s waist and groin. Once he had Dean freed, the omega sighed against his lips. The scent of desperate omega wafted around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you, alpha.” Dean's husky voice begged before capturing his lips again. “Please.” Wrapping an arm around Deans back, he slowly lowered them back down.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand around Dean's cock, Castiel kissed him like he needed it to breath, swallowing his surprised gasp. Dean arched up and reached back to grip Castiel's forearm that kept him propped above Dean. The omega was so incredibly responsive to his touch, pushing him further and further towards no return. Castiel stroked and kissed Dean, taking in all the omega had. Dean reached between them and grabbed the tucked-in portion of Castiel's loincloth. The fabric fell. If he grinned at Dean's gasp and moan, no one had to know. Castiel pumped him a few times while Dean tossed both their clothes off the cot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to ignore the sweet honey scent of Dean's slick, Castiel slipped his hand down past Dean's balls and towards his entrance. Almost immediately, he felt slick, rubbing it over Dean's taint. The omega balked and moaned loud and long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please please please please" Dean chanted, eyes squeezed shut as Castiel rubbed figure-eights around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using his middle and ring finger, he slipped inside. The omega was beyond ready for him, opening up to him immediately. Dean rolled his hips up and wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulder to pull him down for another kiss. He slipped out of Dean quickly and plopped his hand next to the omega's head before he had collapsed unbalanced onto him. The new position had his cock sliding through Dean's slick which caused both of them to moan together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean broke away to shove his face into Castiel's neck as he kept his arm wrapped around the alpha's neck. "Fuck me, alpha."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not needing preamble anymore, Castiel shifted his hips and slid home into his omega. He groaned as Dean whimpered, his arms shaking against his skin. Slowly he pushed forward, allowing Dean enough time to adjust to him. The omega panted in his ear as their stubble scratched together when they nuzzled closer to each other's scent gland.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuuuuuuuck," Dean whined, lifting himself using Castiel's neck as an anchor. Castiel shifted his hands on the bed for better support. Dean was breathing heavily against his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shhhh, it's okay. I got you." When Dean started to roll his hips, he took the silent consent to move. Sliding his knees up closer, Castiel set a steady pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was running. Not from anything, but to something, he just didn’t know what. Evergreens and oak trees sprouted up around him, creating a canopy above as he ran. He was free. Free to roam his new surroundings and free to make his own choices. His chest tightened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped abruptly when a figure showed in the distance. They were running towards him, full speed. Once they spotted him, they slowed to a walk. A ray of light slipped through the canopy illuminating their face. It was Dean. He was gorgeous, the streams of sunlight glistening off his naked tanned skin. Beautiful white flowers sprouted next to him with every step and bloomed as he advanced, his emerald eyes never leaving his. Dean reached out to touch individual trees, small purple fruits growing along their branches. Castiel stood in awe, body buzzing with anticipation as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. He held out his hand as Dean approached, taking it carefully. Dean stepped into his space and looked down. Castiel followed his gaze to see Dean’s other hand clasped between them. He looked back into Deans’ eyes and tilted his head in confusion. Dean nodded again to him. Using his other hand, he slowly gripped the omega’s, using his thumb to coax the fingers open. Sitting in his palm was a small glass vial, inside an orangish yellowish substance. Immediately he recognized it as honey. When Castiel looked back into those green eyes, he saw trust and acceptance. The omega was allowing him a small piece of himself, something that Castiel wouldn’t take lightly or for granted.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean arched his back, his head thrown back with his lips in a permanent 'O'. Castiel watched, captivated as he chased his own Utopia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alpha."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>--------&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;--------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every living being craves the experience of pure euphoria. Some achieve this goal while others die searching for it their entire lives. And it's different for everyone. A new parent right after they give birth, touching body to body for the first time. A couple embracing after being apart for a long time. The first time a lover says those three magical words, I Love You. It's unpredictable, but once it's experienced, it is known. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lying on the cot, Dean's back pressed against his chest, Castiel frowned. Initially, the scent of happiness and content omega had lulled him to sleep, dreaming of fields of flowers, honey bees, and freedom. Now, he was awake, the scent of shame permeating the air. Something was wrong with Dean, and he didn't know what or why. He tried to remind himself over and over that they had consented to coupling. That he hadn't forced Dean into anything, and Dean hadn't forced him. Though, the overwhelming chagrin had him rethinking the legitimacy of their pact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alpha?" Dean whispered just loud enough to pierce through his ambivalence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Dean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The omega shifted. "What about the male omegas?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel frowned. Dean's emotions were flushing his scent with fear and guilt. "What about them?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are they being taken after heats too?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to think back through the past few years. Although his pack was reasonably even with males and females, their omega population was almost always mainly female. Inias had only joined their pack last winter. After two heats with them, he had never been taken away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, they haven't been."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolled over to face him. Castiel replaced his arm across Dean's waist, making sure to keep him from falling off their small cot. Dean was putting on a brave face, but the omega's scent betrayed him. "Do you help them?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"With their heats?" Dean nodded. "I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you-" He paused and stared at the pillow. For the first time since they'd met, Dean looked so vulnerable. Castiel felt an urge to pull him close and whisper words of endearment and love, but he couldn't. Their arrangement was circumstantial at best. It would be wildly inappropriate to get emotionally involved during a heat/rut coupling. With a soft sigh, Dean continued. "-‘help’ female omega’s too? Or just to make pups?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just to make pups." Castiel stated. "I prefer male omega’s.” Castiel wondered where Dean was going with his questions. Especially when his scent still wreaked of shame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean considered him, finally meeting his gaze. "So, you're just keeping your pack safe?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Absolutely."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean paused again, practically curling in on himself. When he finally spoke, it was barely audible. "What do you think they want with me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel frowned. "What do you mean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean avoided his gaze. "Why put you in here with a male omega in heat?" Dean’s scent spiked with sadness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel squeezed Dean's hip lightly, a small gesture to show he was there. "I don't know, Dean."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think they'll take me away too?" Dean lifted his chin to finally make eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you don't end up with pup?" Castiel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throwing all logic aside, Castiel pulled the distressed omega into his chest, carding his fingers through his hair. The only way he knew how to apologize for the fucked up situation they were in was to hold Dean close and protect him from any more danger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know." He whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean let himself be held, wrapping his arm around Castiel. It was a long time before either of them fell asleep</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>--------&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;--------</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Day 1 Observations:</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MA &amp; MO have met and bonded successfully. If MO is fertile, the chances of a strong coupling are between 70-80%. If not fertile, chances of a successful mating are 50-60%.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It is worth noting that this was the first time both MA &amp; MO have shown interest in other males. Further research to be conducted.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked the new chapter! This was the first time I've ever written ABO heat/rut so i hope it didn't disappoint! Let me know what you think! You can also find me on twitter @Impalazee or on tumblr @zeeimpalaangel</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Nightmare Scenario</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean's fears are more possible than they thought</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So looks like I just refuse to keep a schedule. 7 of the 8 chapters are fully complete so I guess i'm just ready to get Part 1 completed and posted. </p>
<p>This chapter was a bit of a challenge for me. I'm still not 100% happy with it but sometimes you just gotta let it go.</p>
<p>Happy Reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Alpha!! CAS!!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel startled awake. "Wha-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"HELP!!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel quickly took in the scene in front of him. Dean was lying face down on the ground next to the cot, fighting off a guard. The guard was trying and failing to grab Dean's arms and pull them behind him. "DEAN!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel reached over and grabbed the guards arm and flung them over himself and to the left. They thumped hard on the ground on the opposite side of the bed as Castiel quickly rolled off and on top of their intruder. He slammed the guard’s arms down onto the ground and bared his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"CAS!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jerked his head to the right to see Dean being lifted off the ground by two new guards. "Dean!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean managed to snake an arm out of their grasp and threw a punch. Unfortunately, it did no good. No matter how hard they were punched or hit with weapons they created, the guards never batted an eye. Not unless Castiel got a hold of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel started to stand, leaving the guard underneath him, when another guard grabbed him from behind. They snuck their hands under his arms and behind his neck. Using all his might, Castiel finished standing, throwing his body around to dislodge the guard. When he felt legs wrap around his waist, he grew furious. He was close to the hut wall, so he turned around and slammed his back against it. The guard must not have been expecting it as their grip loosened just enough for Castiel to reach behind and grab hold of their helmet. He gripped it tight and pitched forward, sending the guard flying off him and onto the guard that was starting to stand back up. They both collapsed to the ground on impact. Satisfied, Castiel ran out of the hut door. The guards had Dean through the vegetation already. He took off at a sprint, a growl low in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he got into the pathway with them, he could see they were carrying a limp Dean. Fear pushed his legs harder. They were almost at the door. Another guard ran out of the door, past Dean, and towards him. He began to raise the gun in his hands, and Castiel roared, picking up speed. Castiel ripped the weapon out of the guard’s hands and threw his elbow into the guard’s face. The guard flailed to the ground as Castiel threw the gun to the side and started running again. They were passing the threshold by the time he realized what was happening. The door slammed shut behind them as Castiel ran into it, Dean on the other side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"LET HIM GO YOU BASTARDS! DEAN!!" He pounded on the door with everything he had. A sting in his neck was the last thing he registered before everything went black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Good morning, my love."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was already grinning as he opened his eyes. Balthazaar was leaning over Castiel, his face just inches away. From his spot beneath his omega, he could see the authentic and bruised mating bite on his omega’s neck. Castiel slowly lifted his right hand to the mark, softly tracing the surrounding skin. Balthazaar hummed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"My omega."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Balthazaar chuckled. "My alpha." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Balthazaar leaned down, almost brushing lips, before Castiel shouted out with pain. Balthazaar had stabbed him in his arm.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You left me!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I-I didn't mean to!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're a coward!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel shot awake with a yell. The first sensation he’s able to process is an excruciating burning sensation. He shouted out in pain as he quickly gripped his upper left arm then jumped when he felt something wet. His right hand was coated in blood. Castiel ground his teeth and clenched his eyes closed as the reality of his pain overwhelmed him. Heavy pants and barely suppressed groans were all he could do not to cry out. He had been shot by that guard and hadn't even noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel rolled to his right and slowly sat up. He was still on the ground next to the guard door where they had taken Dean, and completely naked. The guards had dropped him but didn't even wrap his wound or move him back to shelter. Not that he was surprised by that. Even after two years trapped, he still found himself expecting there to be at least a sliver of humanity left for him and his kind. Moments like these always managed to bring him back to reality. They didn’t see him as human, only a filthy feral mut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bullet wound hadn’t seemed to be bleeding much, only a small trickle here and there. He could feel the remnants of adrenaline still pumping through his veins. Coupled with the sun beating down on his exposed body, and the sizable blood stain on the ground, he began to sway. Although, the dizziness being from the attack or his rut was up for debate. Just to be safe, he sat in the dirt for a while, working up the energy to stand and head back to the clearing. They either took Dean away forever, or he would be back by the end of the day. Either way, him sitting there wouldn't bring him answers any time soon. Slowly standing to avoid jostling his arm too much, Castiel made his way through the brush and back into the clearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dome was eerily quiet, setting Castiel’s nerves on edge. It had been years since he’d last been alone, and even longer in the real world before then. It was one thing to seek solitude when living with someone and another to actually be alone. As he stumbled his way back to the hut, he couldn’t help but pray Dean would return, if only so he wouldn’t have to be alone. It took all of his remaining strength to not shout into the emptiness for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clearing was undisturbed as Castiel shuffled towards the water pallets. Even the large scuffle earlier hadn’t left a mark on the quiet space. He ignored the sinking feeling in his gut as he grabbed a couple of bottles from the pallet and headed over towards the others. The extra cloths were sitting right at the top where Dean had last left them, almost as if he knew they would be needed. Castiel sent a silent prayer of thanks upstairs that he didn’t have to go digging one handed. With a grunt, he grabbed both, slid down to the ground, and plopped the supplies into his lap. He grit his teeth with the movement as the more he moved the faster his pain made its way to the forefront. Castiel poured water over the wound as carefully as he could to wash away some of the blood. With one cloth he wiped up the blood, wth the other, he made a makeshift bandage. Using his teeth to tie it to his upper arm, he growled and pulled. The makeshift bandage cinched tight, pressing just hard enough to make him hold back a scream. Content with his work, he closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Alpha! CAS!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emotions bubbled up behind his eyes as reality sunk in. It was all his fault. Once again, he failed to be an alpha. Castiel gasped out, sweat and spit dripping down his chin. Adrenaline still pounded through him as he replayed the moment over and over again. Dean had hollered for Castiel to save him while the guards had drug him away. There was a chance Dean was never coming back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed alone in the clearing quietly sobbing until the sun sat high above the dome. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something smelled amazing. The fragrance swept up close and hugged Castiel's senses. Sweetness dripped through the edges of his consciousness like a siren's call to a lost sailor. He wanted to be closer, drown in the depths of safety. If only he knew how.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alpha, come on.” Hands patted his face. “Please wake up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel squinted with the rays of sunlight that beat onto his face. Slowly opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings. A figure knelt next to the bed. He should have been concerned. He should demand what this intruder wanted, he just didn't have the energy to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cas?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That voice. He knew that voice. And he knew that scent. "D-dean?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure nodded, his face slowly coming into focus. Bright green eyes stared back at him. "Dean!" Castiel shot up, immediately cringing as pain shot through his upper arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! It’s okay. It’s okay.” Dean gripped his right arm and helped him to sit back against the headboard. Castiel groaned as he grabbed his left arm again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?" Dean asked, fear laced in his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel grit his teeth at all the movement. "I got shot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They shot you?!" The scent of fear flooded the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel nodded. Without thinking, he reached out to touch, slowly moving his fingers along Dean’s face, shoulders, and arms. Dean, at first glance, didn’t look any different than last night. The only indication that something happened was a bruise on his face and scratches along his collarbone. It wasn’t until Dean grabbed his hand that Castiel realized he had been shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Dean placed a hand on Castiel’s cheek. “It's okay, alpha.” Castiel could smell vanilla rushing into their shared space. “I'm okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel stroked his thumb along the hand caressing him. "They took you." He whispered. "I couldn't-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Dean shushed. “I’m back." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel watched as Dean stood up, swinging a leg over Castiel’s to straddle him. His hands immediately went to the makeshift bandage wrapped around Castiel’s left bicep. Dean started taking apart the bandage and gasped. Castiel didn’t bother to look. He didn’t need to. The pain was enough to guess how bad it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least there’s an exit wound so I won’t have to dig it out.” Dean sighed and started to climb back off of him. “I think I saw a first aid kit yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could get too far, Castiel reached out and grabbed Dean’s arm. The omega turned back to him and smiled. “I’ll be right back.” Castiel had no reason not to believe him, something in him just didn’t want him to leave. “I promise.” Dean said with a soft nod. Castiel released his wrist and let him go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As promised, he was only gone for a few minutes before returning with a small cardboard box. Dean laid out the supplies he brought on the bed and climbed back up to get to work. Castiel stayed silent the entire time, watching with wonder as the omega patched him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The longer Castiel was awake, the more his basic senses started to come back online. Slowly the scent of Dean gathered around him, sinking into his bloodstream like a much needed hug. His muscles would twitch and he'd hiss in pain before his skin lit up with each gentle touch of the omega's fingers. Castiel didn't know if the omega realized it, but each time he hissed or whimpered in pain, Dean would quietly shush his complaints away. He believed whole-heartedly that Deans scent and coos of comfort kept him from wiggling around in agony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, " Dean started, eyes fixed on Castiel's arm, "No one's ever fought for me the way you did today." He didn’t lift his eyes from the work in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about your alpha's? Your father or brother?" Castiel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean scoffed. "I mean someone who isn't family. My brother,” Dean paused to take a breath, “he fought as hard as he could, but they weren't just after me. They were after him too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel tilted his head. "No one has ever tried to protect you before?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well,” Dean chuckled and poked him in the chest, “not by taking a bullet.” Castiel grinned, ever aware that Dean still wouldn’t make eye contact with him. “I've had alpha girlfriends and boyfriends before, but I guess they just assumed I could take care of myself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because you're stronger than most omegas?" Castiel assumed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean tilted his head from side to side. "Yea." He reached out and grabbed a small needle and a roll of what looked like string. “This parts gonna hurt.” Castiel nodded and braced himself. The first stitch didn’t hurt as he expected, but the second made him twitch involuntarily. “Breathe. It won’t be too long. I’ll go quick." Dean cood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth through the pain. He considered Dean’s words as a way to distract himself. Just as Castiel had first assumed, others in Dean’s life had also assumed his stature made him stronger than the usual omega. While that was mostly true in a physical sense, it wasn’t necessarily true in an emotional sense. Just because Castiel was a strong alpha didn’t mean he was more angry, just as Dean being a strong omega didn’t make him less emotional.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've learned a lot in my time here." Castiel said in an attempt to both distract and continue their conversation. "It doesn't matter how strong someone may seem. If you attack them and kidnap them in a moment of weakness, everyone has their limits."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Dean’s silence, he opened his eyes. Dean was staring at him. "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>different from most alphas."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel chuckled. "Is that good or bad?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Definitely good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean went back to work, meticulously working the needle in and out of Castiel's skin. With each pass, new scents started to fill their shared space. A hint of cinnamon was most noticeable, accompanied by the salty tang of sweat that was dripping off the omega's nose. Castiel blushed with the ridiculousness of getting aroused while being stitched up from a bullet wound. Now was not the time or place, regardless of being in a rut or heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean bit off the end of the string and tied it off. He shifted in Castiel's lap and cleared his throat. "Have you done anything to ease your rut since I've been gone?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel shook his head. His rut was the last thing on his mind with his injury and Dean having been taken. "There were more pressing matters at hand." He exaggerated a look to his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean tisked and shook his head. "You gotta take better care of yourself, alpha." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a final look over his work, Dean grabbed the original cloth Castiel had used and wrapped it carefully around Castiel’s arm. Castiel watched as the playfulness in Dean's eyes slowly drifted away, replaced with furrowed brows and a distant stare. The omega was troubled, and he had every right to be. The day had been a whirlwind of emotions, and who knew what they did to him once he was gone. What they said to him or made him do, Castiel had a feeling he'd never know. The omega didn't seem the kind to open up easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean finished tying the cloth around Castiel's arm with a sigh and let his hands fall to his lap. Castiel noted the shifting scent in the air, a tinge of vinegar he was beginning to think was Dean's scent of stress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you eaten, alpha?" Dean kept his gaze on his lap, his fingers playing with a loose string hanging off the loincloth the guards must have supplied him. Dean was upset about something, and something about his scent made Castiel worry. He reached out with his good arm to rest a hand on Dean's hip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How are you, Dean?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean kept his gaze down, fingers still playing at the loose string. "Im fine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel very much doubted that. A new scent was wafting its way through, overpowering the enticing scent of cinnamon. Even without his sense of smell Castiel believed, with body language alone, he'd be able to tell something was eating at the omega. He raised his hand to lift the omegas chin, coaxing Dean to make eye contact with him. The sunlight that streamed through the glass window caught Dean's bright emerald eyes just right, illuminating the glossiness there. Castiel's chest constricted with the heavy beat of his heart. The omega in his care was distressed, and he had to do something about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Omega." Dean's adam apple bobbed against Castiel's finger as it sat under his chin. "Please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The distant chirping of birds echoed through the old, thin windows, filling the void growing before them. Dean pulled away and Castiel held back a sigh. "I think I saw some meat and bread in the rations containers." Dean started as he began to shift off of Castiel's lap. "Get dressed and I'll make some lunch." He hopped off the bed in a hurry and took off out the front door, leaving Castiel to watch as he went.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sunlight had dimmed considerably with the storm that was rolling in and a darkness had washed over their temporary home. Castiel watched as the rain cascaded down their barrier, a distant hum of raindrops echoing through the dome. Dean was in front of the fire he’d recently started and watched the sky as well, his expression void of any emotions. Castiel frowned. Something was wrong with Dean. Not only did Castiel notice the tension in the omega's shoulders or the way he avoided touch and eye contact, but he could smell it. He only knew Dean for roughly twenty-four hours, but in that short amount of time he’d noted the scent of vinegar multiple times. Castiel tried to stay away and give Dean his space, but by the time the omega had speared the ham and set it over the fire, he'd given in. Dean was suffering and the alpha in him could not allow it anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean didn't move as Castiel sat beside him, careful of jostling his arm too much. His arm still throbbed with pain, but he'd suffered far worse over the years. A little bullet wouldn't put him down. Not yet at least. Being up close to Dean, he recognised the strong scent of honey. Seeing sweat beading at the omegas forehead and clavicle, it wasn't hard to piece together the omega was experiencing another wave of his heat. He watched for a few minutes as Dean mindlessly turned the ham over the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Smells good." Castiel tried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded, eyes focused on his task. "Gonna attempt a ham sandwich. Figured you might prefer the meat warm than cold."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fire popped and crackled. "Thank you, Dean." Dean grunted a response as he continued to turn the ham over the fire. Castiel wasn't sure if the metal rods Dean had found were meant for roasting meat over a fire, but it seemed to work regardless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rain continued to pour, the echoes humming around them. He was reminded of the old air conditioner he and Balthazaar suffered through in their first apartment together. The way it hummed and roared everytime they turned it on. No matter what room they were in, that old hunk of junk could be heard working overtime to push the little bit of cool air that it could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft whimper pulled Castiel from his thoughts. He watched as Dean cleared his throat and stood up, taking the ham with him. "Food’ll be ready in a few."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean ignored his call and continued to the picnic bench nearby. Castiel could see a small work station that Dean had set up including a large plate the omega was setting the ham down on. Well, more like slammed the ham down on. The omega placed both hands on the table and hung his head. He wasn't sure why Dean was avoiding him when he clearly needed help, but he knew he had to do something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel stood and slowly made his way towards Dean. His head was still hung between his shoulders making no moves towards making the sandwiches he had wanted to. The closer Castiel got, the stronger the scent of vinegar became. It was being drowned out by the sweet scent of slick, but for Castiel to scent it at all made his concern grow. Stopping just behind Dean, he reached out to touch. He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and sighed as Dean flinched back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry. I'm almost done." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a tremor in the omega's hands as he grabbed a loaf of bread and began tearing off slices. If he didn't do something soon, Dean would surely never ask for the help he clearly needed. The omega reached for the meat and tried to tear off slabs of ham. As soon as his hands tried to pull, the omega shouted and dropped the ham back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thunder shook the dome as Castiel stepped up and grabbed Dean's hands. The omega tried to protest by pulling back but Castiel growled. "Omega." Dean stopped immediately, his instincts following the orders of the alpha. He didn't like using his alpha voice, but sometimes, like now, it was necessary to help. "Let me see."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean allowed Castiel to pull him face to face, his eyes cast down and away. At first glance Dean's fingers looked fine, but as he looked more, he could see how pink the tips were. The stubborn omega burned himself in his haste to run away from help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't move." Castiel waited for Dean's nod before heading to the water crate for a few bottles. The rain was pounding against the glass now, the sound roaring through the air. The omega was much more stubborn than Castiel had realized and he was out of his depth. Not because he couldn’t be empathetic, but because he was dealing with his own rut. Dean needed him clear headed but Castiel knew that wasn’t going to happen, but he could damn well try. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he'd come back, Dean hadn't moved an inch, his palms still held out in front of him. Castiel took one hand at a time and poured some water over the omega's fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should know better than to touch something right off the fire." Dean stayed silent as Castiel worked. If Castiel hadn't been watching him he wouldn't have caught the soft nod of his head. He could feel the omega shaking through his hands and the scent of vinegar grew around them making Castiel want to snort. Following the length of Dean’s arm up to his shoulders, the shaking got worse. When he chanced a glance at Dean's face, the omegas eyes were closed. His brow was creased and his mouth was open taking shallow breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel's own rut had been building back up, attuned to his omegas own needs. He wasn't surprised that it hadn't flared up since he had been shot that morning. Even in a rut, he knew that an alpha's body would prioritise certain bodily functions. A loss of blood would be priority number one, rut number two. However, scenting his omega in distress, his body didn't know what to do. Did he address the vinegar scent of stress, or the sweet honey scent of slick? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a chance, Castiel slid his left hand along Dean's arm. He watched as the omega shivered, closing his eyes tighter. His fingers trailed up a bicep and over a collarbone. Dean's eyes stayed shut as he moved his hand up to cup his jaw, his thumb stroking his omegas cheek. Another whimper sounded between them. Castiel took a step forward, but the movement must have startled Dean. His eyes shot open and he jerked his body away from Castiel's, swiping an arm up to push away his hand. The movement caused Castiel's injured arm to fling to the side. He cried out in pain and instinctually pulled the arm back into his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit." Castiel grit his teeth and breathed through the pain pulsing through his bicep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck! Cas, I'm sorry!" Dean placed a hand on Castiel's left shoulder, his other hand reaching out to grip his left wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine." Castiel grit out, willing the throbbing to stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stressed omega exploded through Castiel's senses as Dean's grip on his wrist tightened. "No. It's not." He felt Dean push away and walk off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean, stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The omega rounded on him, the scent of vinegar being replaced with the scent of angry omega. “Why would you do that?!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do what?" Castiel asked, bewildered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean waved his hands at Castiel. "That!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel frowned. He didn't understand. "Touch you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes!" Dean shouted, arms thrown in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel's eyes widened in panic. "Dean-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't know me at all!” Dean shouted, “So why would you do that? Huh? You don't owe me anything!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel stayed put, confusion rolling through him as he frowned at the upset omega. Had they not consented after all? "Dean, I didn't realize-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck!" Dean paced back and forth. At first glance the omega looked furious, but his scent threw Castiel for a loop. Notes of vinegar and cinnamon were rolling off Dean in waves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't just do shit like that!" Dean growled, not looking at Castiel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like what?" Castiel asked, keeping his voice as calm as possible. He had a feeling that the mixture of vinegar and cinnamon was a sign Dean was trying to fight his heat. Castiel wanted to help, but Dean needed to make himself more clear before Castiel also fell into a tailspin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean huffed and shook his head. "Fucking alpha's."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dean, please.” Castiel quietly begged. “What's wrong?" Dean stopped pacing and closed his eyes. Castiel slowly walked towards him, making sure to let his feet make noise as he approached. Dean didn't move. Once close enough, Castiel took a chance and reached out to place his palm against Dean's cheek again. The omega whimpered and pressed in close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to be afraid of me, Dean." Castiel whispered. "I won't hurt you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean swallowed and took in a shaky breath. "But i'll hurt you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Castiel leaned in close, finally understanding the omegas outburst. Dean blamed himself for the bullet wound and Castiel was going to have to rectify that. He pressed his forehead against Dean's, "you won't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pressed his closed, shaking fists against Castiel's chest and whispered, “It’s all my fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel had to do something. He reached down and grabbed the back of Dean’s thighs. The omega whimpered and allowed Castiel to lift him up before wrapping his legs and arms around Castiel’s waist and neck. Dean immediately buried his face in Castiel’s neck as he was carried back to the hut.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once inside, Castiel sat down on the cot, Dean in his lap. Taking a chance, Castiel tilted up and brushed his lips against Dean's. Dean opened up to him immediately, releasing the hold he had on his scents. Castiel gasped as the full extent of Dean's heat slammed into him. With his resolve breaking, Dean took over. Castiel tried to keep up, but Dean was a whole new omega now. He dove in deeper, lips and tongue claiming every inch of Castiel before Dean shoved him back onto the cot. Castiel groaned with the jurked movement irritating his wound, but didn’t have long to dwell. Dean followed him down and captured his lips in another deep, filthy kiss. A switch had been flipped and all Castiel could do was hold on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean moaned into the kiss as he dragged his fingernails down Castiel’s chest. Castiel shifted his hips -- as well as he could being on the edge of the bed -- and moaned. Finally his inner alpha was free to howl and drink up the mind bending aromas of his omega. Long gone were the stressed notes of vinegar, replaced by the tooth rotting sweetness of honey, cinnamon, and slick. Castiel surged forward and gripped Dean’s back to keep him in his lap while he devoured the omegas neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha.” Dean moaned. “Alpha, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel smirked into the omegas scent gland. “Let go, my beautiful omega.” He cood, “Let me help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sagged in his grip and Castiel immediately reacted. He stood up, spun around and tossed the omega onto the cot. “Strip. Hands and knees.” Dean obeyed immediately, his hands ripping off his loincloth and tossing it aside. Once turned around on his hands and knees, Castiel joined him on the cot. Slick was slowly leaking down Dean’s thighs, glistening with each lightning strike. Slowly Castiel dragged his fingers up Dean’s thigh, collecting enough slick to coat them. He lifted them to his mouth without thought and sighed at the sweetness. Almost identical in sweetness to honey made back home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked back after a moment and Castiel noted the solid gold ring around Dean’s iris. “Please.” Not one to let an omega suffer, Castiel leaned forward and licked his way to the source of the sweetness. Dean dropped down to his elbows and moaned loudly. His shouts were barely drowned out by the thunder roaring above them as the storm continued it’s way through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuckfuckfuckfuck” Dean moaned beneath him. More slick rushed down Dean’s ass and perineum as Castiel continued his onslaught.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel could still feel Dean’s body shaking against his hands. He slowly licked his way up to Dean’s back and along his spine. The omega shivered as Castiel crawled up closer and closer. With only one hand, Castiel wasn’t able to cover Dean’s body. With his good hand, he wrapped his arm around the omega and pulled. Dean pushed himself up and up until they were both kneeling-- Dean’s back pressed snug against Castiel’s front. Instinctually, Dean tilted his head back and met Castiel's lips in a messy kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel took the opening to drag his fingers along Dean’s chest and stomach. The feeling of rugged thick omega turned Castiel on more than ever before, even being in rut. He could feel Dean’s heart racing against his fingers and a part of him knew that -- If Castiel hadn’t also been in rut-- the omega would easily be able to take control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean broke the kiss to breath, his right arm coming up to pull the hair at Castiel’s nape. “Come on, Alpha. Show me what you got.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel smiled. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean frowned. “No?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel kissed him hard. “Rough is for later.” Dean whimpered as Castiel’s hand slowly drifted down to grasp the omegas cock. “Right now, your omega needs to be sated.” Dean threw his head back against Castiel’s shoulder as he slowly stroked the omega. He was already hard, the cock starting to turn a deep shade of red, but Castiel knew he didn’t need hard and fast. Dean needed soft and slow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spread your legs.” Castiel whispered into Dean’s ear. Dean complied, slowly shifting his legs apart so his body was lowered to the perfect angle. Castiel lined himself up with his bad arm and slowly pushed inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck yes” Dean moaned with a smile. The last bits of vinegar washed away, the only scents remaining being vanilla, cinnamon, and that sweet sweet honey Castiel was certain he would become addicted to. The alpha smiled when he felt his omegas body stop shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel paused once he was fully seated inside the omega. He could feel slick pouring down his cock and legs and grinned. “You like that, omega?” He whispered as a kiss to his omegas scent gland.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean licked his lips. “Yes, alpha.” He groaned in that beautiful husky voice of his. “Yes. Please more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Castiel gave in. Slowly, he pulled back and thrust back in, cherishing each stroke of Deans channel against his member. Dean was putty in his arms, mindlessly moving his own body in a steady rhythm with Castiel’s. The omega had fully succumbed to his most basic instincts. Deep down Castiel knew this meant he trusted the alpha, but he wouldn’t take that trust for granted. He would give his omega everything he ever needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His inner alpha howled and panted as Castiel slowly took his omega apart. Never too fast, never too slow. Dean stayed with him, thrust for thrust, pull for pull, never asking for more or less. Dean’s eyes stayed shut, head back, mouth slack jawed as he allowed his inner omega to simply enjoy what his alpha gave him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Castiel shifted his hips to hit Dean’s prostate, the omega finally made a sound. “Alpha, please.” Dean’s breathing started to quicken and Castiel smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” Castiel cood, “I’ve got you.” Feeling time was over. Now that his alpha had saited his omega, he could take what he needed. Using his good hand, Castiel slowly guided Dean down onto his chest, ass up. He put all his weight against the omegas upper back and shifted his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha.” Dean moaned into the mattress. Castiel pulled out, used his bad hand to grip Dean’s hip, and slammed back in. Dean shouted a moan and the race was on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel didn’t last as long as he’d hoped, but with Dean’s ass milking him for all he was worth, Castiel didn’t stand a chance. Dean came first, moaning loud and long into the mattress. Castiel pulled out just before his knot could catch and collapsed onto his sated omega. He had just enough forethought to shift off him before the darkness crept up and took him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter. Like I said before, I'm not completely happy, but I got close in the end.</p>
<p>Let me know what you think! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Culpability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Castiel starts growing a little more fond of the omega he's trapped with</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank You so much to everyone who has been reading and keeping up with this fic! Ya'll are amazing and i'm really excited for you to read this chapter. A little bit of fluff. A little bit of smut. We do everything this chapter!</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The distant hum of rain falling against the dome echoed through the hut. It was a peaceful silence. Birds stayed quiet, rodents weren't scurrying through the bushes, and being alone in their new prison meant there wasn't anyone milling about outside. Castiel shifted his right arm over his head to try and block the sunlight streaming in through the back window. Dean hummed and shuffled a bit before resting back against Castiel's side. As gruff as the omega tried to be, when he allowed his inner self through Castiel noticed just how much Dean required touch. It was a thin line they were walking in how intimate they should be with one another, but he hoped Dean wouldn't hide from him again. </p>
<p>Castiel had started to notice the sweet scent of honey wafting off the handsome omega not too long before the sun began to rise and wondered if Dean would require a third round. He wouldn't be opposed as his own rut had been growing at around the same time Dean's scent had intensified. Though, he was beginning to think his rut was only part of his reasons for concern. Rut or not, he knew he’d be more than happy with another round with the whirlwind omega. </p>
<p>As if reading his thoughts, Dean shifted, his nose going right into the juncture of Castiel's neck and shoulder. The omega sighed and Castiel chuckled.</p>
<p>"How's your heat?" Castiel asked with a grin.</p>
<p>Dean's arm wrapped around Castiel's middle, pulling him closer. He kept his face in Castiel's neck as he mumbled, "It's not bad, thanks to you."</p>
<p>Castiel hummed a laugh. Dean was being extra cuddly at the moment and, for some reason, he found it adorable. The scent of vanilla was mixing with the overwhelming sweetness of honey. He assumed it meant the omega was feeling much happier and his inner alpha preened at the thought. All he wanted was to make the omega he was trapped with feel less like an animal and more comfortable around a strange alpha. </p>
<p>"I feel I should be thanking you.” Castiel offered. “You're keeping me on my toes."</p>
<p>It was an understatement. With the capture, being shot, and nurturing Dean's anxiety down to a mellow heat haze, Castiel was feeling great. More than usual, infact. In all his years, being this lucid and not in anguish over his rut was unusual. It had only ever happened one time before, and that was back when he shared his first rut with Balthazaar after their engagement. </p>
<p>Dean's hand slowly traveled up Castiel's chest as he continued to nuzzle against Castiel’s scent gland. His fingers played with the small bit of hair Castiel had there. "Having trouble keeping up, old man?"</p>
<p>"Old man?" Castiel huffed but leaned into Dean a bit more. "I'm thirty-two. I think."</p>
<p>Dean shrugged as best he could being on his side. "Older than me."</p>
<p>"How old are you?"</p>
<p>Castiel felt Dean drag his fingers down towards the center of his stomach. "Twenty-eight."</p>
<p>"So a youngin." Castiel joked.</p>
<p>Dean scoffed, but Castiel caught the grin he tried to hold back. "Whatever." They both laughed. </p>
<p>Castiel pulled Dean into his chest tighter. He didn't remember the last time he felt as happy as he did with Dean. Not since Balthazar, at least. Being with Dean was the happiest he had felt ever since that awful night. Sweat started to bead at his forehead and he sighed, his fingers lightly grazing Dean's shoulder. With them both being awake now, his rut was making itself known more. Though, he was surprised just how calm it was still being. </p>
<p>"I haven't felt this in control for a long time." Castiel confessed.</p>
<p>"I was wondering about that.” Dean stated, his fingers drawing figure eights through Castiel’s chest hair now. “I've only been with a few alphas in rut, but they seemed to always be in this sort of rage the whole time." </p>
<p>Castiel hummed in agreement. Being in a rage was typical for most alpha's. "That's usually been the case." Castiel started, his hand still raking across Dean's skin. "Stuck in a sort of rut rage for a few days and completely blackout for one a few days in. At this rate, I'm not sure I'll blackout at all."</p>
<p>Dean nodded his head against Castiel's chest. "Same. I've been known to get heat haze for a few days halfway through. It's only been two days, but still. I don't think I'll black out either."</p>
<p>Castiel paused his ministrations. "Do you think they did something to us?"</p>
<p>It made sense. Separate them from their packs and do experiments on them? Why else would they seperate them as they had? Although, why had they captured them at all? Sure the nationalists believed humans like him were feral and dangerous, but he never ever imagined they’d do something like this. Or maybe he had known and just refused to see it. Balthazar had been trying to get him to go to marches and protests for Alpha and Omega rights, but he never did. He hadn’t seen the point at the time. Some people were just going to hate him and people like him and no amount of marching would have changed that. At least that’s what he had thought then. Being captured and thrown into a dome as a prisoner changed his views just a little bit. He wished with all his heart he could go back in time and listen to Balthazaar and join the protests and march in the streets with an Alpha flag in his hands. He was a human fucking being and deserved to be treated as one.  </p>
<p>Dean raised up on an elbow, making eye contact with him for the first time since they woke up. He winked and shrugged. "Nah, I think it's all me. I'm just that good."</p>
<p>Castiel threw his head back into the mattress and laughed. Really truly laughed. "Oh, really? You don't think you're being a little vain?"</p>
<p>Dean lifted himself up fully and threw his leg over Castiel's lap. Castiel very much liked where things were headed. "I think I'm being adorable."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel's optimism was short-lived. By midday, he was feeling the inevitable rage seeping through his consciousness. His skin constantly damp, his heart rate pulsing rapidly in his chest, his mind consistently chanting <em> Dean Dean Dean Dean. </em> </p>
<p>The omega was in the clearing naked, cooking up something from the crates. They had silently agreed to abandon clothing for the rest of their cycles. It would only get in the way. The aroma lingered underneath the sultry smell of the omega, making Castiel’s mouth water. The thought of sneaking up behind Dean, grabbing him by the waist and taking him there, in the middle of the clearing, made his already hard cock throb in the open air. Dean was feeling his own haze, it was evident in the strong scent of cinnamon overwhelming the vanilla. He needed his alpha. </p>
<p>Before he knew what he was doing, Castiel was crossing the clearing in quick long strides. The sound of humming slipped through his chants of <em> Dean Now Dean Omega Mine Now. </em>The closer he got, the more he recognized the song being hummed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hey Jude, don't make it bad </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Take a sad song and make it better </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Remember to let her into your heart </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Then you can start to make it better</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel instantly found himself surrounded by darkness. He jolted at the sudden change in environment, looking around frantically. With his mouth wide open, he started to hyperventilate. There was nothing. No light. No nothing.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Castiel?” </em>
</p>
<p>That voice. He knew that voice. That voice would be ingrained in his memories for the rest of his life. He slowly turned around and took in the person standing before him. She was just as he remembered. Long flowing red hair, hazel eyes, soft smile. He remembered her being much taller, but then again he was only a pup when she had died. His heart raced in his chest as she reached out, her hand cupping his face.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Honey, what’s wrong?” </em>
</p>
<p><em> “The other kids at school.” </em> He heard himself start to say. <em> “They laughed at me and called me names.” </em></p>
<p>She frowned sympathetically and wiped a tear from his cheek. He couldn’t resist leaning into her touch. <em> “They’re just jealous.” </em></p>
<p>He sniffed as a wave of tears flowed down his cheek. <em> “No one’s jealous of a scrawny mutt like me.” </em></p>
<p>She placed her other hand on his opposite cheek and lifted his gaze towards hers.<em> “Hey now, who called you a mut?” </em></p>
<p><em> “Naomi.” </em> Tears started flowing more freely. “ <em> She said that I was impure and broken.”  </em></p>
<p>She cood in his ear and pulled him into a hug. He instinctively put his nose right to her scent gland, taking in the calming scent of mother and home. <em> “Sweetheart, I’m so sorry.”  </em></p>
<p>He finally broke, sobbing against his mother’s neck. She carded her fingers through his hair as he shook in her arms. He let go of all the anger and sadness and loneliness swirling deep within him, gripping her shirt in his fists as they poured out of him like an avalanche. With each heavy sob, a little bit of weight lifted off his shoulders. He drank in his mother’s scent with each breath, drowning in the comfort he hadn’t felt in ages as they continued to rock side to side for a while. His mother would make everything better, she always did.</p>
<p><em> “Sometimes,” </em> she started, pulling him in tighter, <em> “people are cruel to those they don’t understand. Whenever you find yourself on the receiving end of hatred, you remember your own heart.” </em> He allowed himself to be pulled away and maneuvered to look her in the eyes. She caressed his cheek once again. <em> “You’re a good boy, Castiel. Nothing anyone says will ever change that about you.” </em></p>
<p>He allowed himself time to take in what she had said. She believed he was a good boy. Knowing what he really wanted, he asked.<em> “Mom? Will you sing for me?” </em></p>
<p>She smiled big, rubbing her thumbs over his cheeks. <em> “Of course, sweetheart.” </em></p>
<p>"Cas?"</p>
<p>Castiel blinked as cinnamon penetrated his senses. He found himself standing just inches in front of Dean, who was facing him concerned. In an instant, everything came back to him. His rut, the humming, his mother, the song. </p>
<p>"I know that song," Castiel whispered.</p>
<p>Dean frowned. "Hey, Jude? Yea, it's a classic."</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head. Rage throbbed under his skin, but he needed to let him know. Dean didn't understand. He clenched his fist to keep the madness at bay. "It's been so long since I've heard it."</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Dean asked, not moving an inch.</p>
<p>Castiel slowly shook his head. He could feel his inner alpha fighting his way forward demanding attention. In one second he wanted to run from Dean, in the next he wanted to throw him across the picnic table and show him what a real alpha was capable of. He had to be careful, let the omega know. He had to. </p>
<p>"I think my rage is coming on."</p>
<p>Dean sighed. "I was afraid of that" He slowly reached across and placed his hand on Castiel's arm. "Will you eat first?" Castiel felt himself lean into the touch, desperate for his omega. He wasn’t hungry for food. He needed more touch and he needed it now. He felt the fingers around his arm tighten, dragging his attention back up. "Please?"</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes were always green, but now they had a gold ring around the pupil. His alpha knew what it meant, but what little self control he still had pushed the alpha back. He could follow a simple order. "Okay." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>----&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is the food helping?" </p>
<p>Dean sat across from him, his plate already empty except for a few stray pieces of meat that would be thrown into the woods for the critters. Castiel’s own plate had barely been touched. Deep down he knew he needed to eat to keep his strength up during his rut, he just didn’t want to. </p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"No?"</p>
<p>Castiel felt strange, as if he was floating just outside his own body. He needed to feed his inner alpha, but he also wanted to address the powerful memory he had just experienced. It had been years since he’d last allowed himself to think about his mom. </p>
<p>Castiel bit his lip. "Will you-"</p>
<p>Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Will I...?"</p>
<p>Castiel sighed, looking away. "Will you sing to me? The one you were humming?"</p>
<p>Red tinted Dean’s cheeks. He reached behind to rub the back of his neck. Castiel found it cute. "Umm. I'm not much of a singer, Cas."</p>
<p>Castiel reached out his hand. He placed it over Dean’s own and frowned. "Please?"</p>
<p>They stared at one another for a while before Dean finally nodded. "Okay. Yeah. Sure." The omega started to stand. "Come on, alpha."</p>
<p>Castiel followed Dean over to the fire pit. Dean sat down in the dirt, his back pressed up against one of the large rocks around the fire. He motioned for Castiel to sit between his legs, back to front. Castiel obeyed, shuffling against the omega to get comfortable, almost laying in his lap. When he calmed down, Dean draped an arm over his shoulder while the other played with his hair over his forehead. Even with his rage boiling beneath the surface, his body relaxed under his touch.</p>
<p>"I've never sung it solo, so bear with me." Castiel hummed his understanding. Dean cleared his throat and began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hey Jude, don't make it bad </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Take a sad song and make it better </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Remember to let her into your heart </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Then you can start to make it better</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His inner alpha relaxed. There was a heaviness building in his chest that both he and his inner alpha felt. Castiel imagined them resting in the dirt with them, howling along with the words as they sank into the safety of vanilla and cinnamon. </p>
<p>Dean continued and, for just a moment, Castiel could forget where he was. He wasn't a prisoner in a fucked up world. He wasn't miles and miles from his home, and he wasn't being treated like an animal. For just a moment, he was Castiel Novak spending a lovely evening with an omega named Dean. The omega, who was effortlessly taking care of an alpha in rut even with his own heat flaring within him. What were the chances?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> And anytime you feel the pain </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hey Jude, refrain </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Don't carry the world upon your shoulders </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> For you know that it's a fool </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Who plays it cool </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> By making his world a little colder</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Na-na-na, na, na </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Na-na-na, na</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean's voice cracked a bit, and they both chuckled. Castiel tilted his head up to watch Dean as he sang the next bit, placing a hand over the one on his chest. Castiel noticed something shift in Dean's gaze but didn't get enough time to study it because Dean was leaning down towards him. Their lips brushed in a gentle kiss, just enough to show each other they were right there, together, at the moment. A short kiss, just enough to enjoy without delving deeper. Castiel smiled at the omega above him. </p>
<p>"Come on, alpha. You need to finish eating before your rage takes over." Castiel sighed, his smile still on his lips. "Don't give me that sass." Dean chuckled, kissing his forehead before pushing up on his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright." They slowly stood up, whipping their legs free of dirt. Castiel reached out his hand before Dean could walk away. Grabbing his arm, he lightly pulled the omega back around. Dean stared back in question. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Dean.” He said, voice low. “For singing to me. I really appreciate it."</p>
<p>Dean reached up and cupped Castiel's cheek, that sparkle still in his beautiful gold ringed green eyes. "Anytime, Cas." They stayed there for just a moment before Dean finally turned and grabbed their food. If Castiel didn't know better, he'd say he was falling for the omega. But he did understand better, and no one truly fell in love while in rut or heat. It was always just chemical reactions to each other's scents. Everyone knew that. Plus, who would ever fall in love while in prison?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red. Everything was red</p>
<p>The picnic table, the food, the grass, the dirt, the trees. Everything.</p>
<p>Things looked strange, being red. Less detail, less life. Less distracting.</p>
<p>Honey</p>
<p>Castiel’s mouth watered as his senses dialed in on the sweet scent of omega slick. His eyes were focused on nothing, his consciousness on the smells around him than any actual physical thing. He licked his lips, opening his mouth to the aroma pulling him in. It seeped into his bloodstream and made him shiver. He needed more. But where was it coming from?</p>
<p>“Cas.”</p>
<p>That voice. It pulled his attention forward. Sitting in front of him was a red omega, sweat soaked and panting. He was gorgeous, mouth hanging open, eyes closed.</p>
<p>“Omega.” Castiel whispered gruffly. He was out of his seat in an instant, grabbing the omega and lifting him up bridal style. “Mine.</p>
<p>“No, Cas, wait.” The omega whimpered, his arms wrapping around his alpha’s neck.</p>
<p>“Mine.” Castiel turned towards the shelter just beyond the firepit and headed in.</p>
<p>“Alpha, please.” The omega whimpered in his ear. Castiel was on a mission. He kicked open the front door and hurried over to the small cot. Careful, he placed the omega down. “You promised.” He whimpered.</p>
<p>“Promised?” Castiel asked, growing confused. Why was his omega speaking so clearly? He could smell the lust and need rolling off the omega in droves. Surely he was already in his haze. Omega’s in haze needed their alpha’s. Castiel would give him what he needed.</p>
<p>“Alpha, please remember.” The omega reached up and cupped his hand over Castiel’s cheek.  </p>
<p>The need was consuming him, making him dizzy. Sweat was pouring off of him. His muscles were tense. His knot was growing. He wasn’t hungry for food, he was hungry for his omega. But the omega needed something from him. A memory. Why?</p>
<p>“Remember.” </p>
<p>
  <em>  "I don't th-no knotting." </em>
</p>
<p>Castiel froze. “No Knotting.”</p>
<p>The omega smiled. “Yes. You remember.” He pulled his hand back and sat up. “Please don’t forget.”</p>
<p>Castiel watched his omega carefully. He made a promise. Castiel didn’t break promises. He took a deep breath and nodded once. “I won’t.”</p>
<p>The omega stood up and turned around. “Then I trust you.”</p>
<p>Castiel’s breathing picked up at the subtle presentation his omega was offering. He stepped forward and slid his hand around the omegas neck. The omega whimpered and tilted his head back. Castiel took advantage and latched into the scent gland so graciously offered up. He pushed his body forward, coaxing the omega to bend forward. The omega dropped his hands on the cot and arched his ass up and towards Castiel. Castiel’s free hand snaked its way around the omega’s waste and slipped his hand below the omega’s balls. He grinned when his fingers found him soaked with slick. His omega whined and shifted his stance wider. Castiel rubbed his fingers along his perineum, collecting as much excess slick as he could. </p>
<p>“Alpha, please.” The omega cried.</p>
<p>Sufficiently soaked, Castiel moved his hand back to the omega’s cock and took hold. His omega thrusted his hips forward and groaned deep. A shiver made its way down Castiel’s spine at the sound. His cock slid along the omegas perineum as he pressed forward. The omega gasped and dropped his head down. </p>
<p>“Good omega.” Castiel cooed. His omega whined once more and his resolve dissipated. With a quick swipe of a finger along the omegas taint, Castiel gripped his own cock and pressed in. They moaned in unison as Castiel pressed in and pulled out, slowly at first but gaining speed as they went. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” The omega moaned, his hips pressing back against his alpha. Castiel smiled. He began pounding into his omega, grunting with wild abandon. He slipped his hand back towards his omega’s cock again and gripped it tight.</p>
<p>Paradise. An omega was whining and moaning in front of him, his knot buried deep. Sultry smells and emotions swirled around him while the sound of Castiel’s body slamming into his omegas echoed in the small hut. Slick slipped past his knot and onto the floor. His omega smelled amazing. He couldn’t have asked for anything more. He was in paradise. </p>
<p>"Yes, alpha! Please!" The omega whined, rolling his hips back on Castiel's cock and thrusting forward into Castiel's fist. </p>
<p>Blood pumped heavily through his veins, his lungs burned, his knot throbbed. He felt like an animal. It was freeing in a way. The alpha within was howling in victory with every forceful thrust and squeeze. This was the way things were meant to be. Alpha and Omega. Two souls desperate for one another in ways no human would ever understand. </p>
<p>"Come on, omega," Castiel grunted, "take it."</p>
<p>The omega lifted his head as Castiel continued to pound into him. His knot was starting to catch at every push providing the perfect amount of friction, but his omega needed to come first. The omegas cock was hard in Castiel's fist and he could feel the heat emanating off his omegas sweat-soaked skin.</p>
<p>"Please please please."</p>
<p>Castiel wrapped his free arm around the omegas neck, gripped his chin, and pulled him back just enough to steal a deep filthy kiss. The omegas back arched beautifully, both hands still planted on the bed while Castiel kissed and pounded into him. His knot was throbbing at the base and he was inching closer and closer to no return. His omega was going to feel it for days. He'd make sure of it. </p>
<p>"Promise."</p>
<p>Castiel huffed through a growl. Deep in his subconscious he remembered. A promise he'd made. He wasn't supposed to knot the omega. But why? Why deny the privilege, the utopia, of being knotted?</p>
<p>
  <em> I trust you </em>
</p>
<p>Castiel leaned down and bit into the omegas shoulder. The omega screamed as he threw his head back. "Now." Castiel growled into the omegas ear.</p>
<p>It was only a few seconds before Castiel could feel the omegas cock and channel throb. Cum coated his hand while more slick dripped down his cock and thighs. He fucked the omega through it, inching closer to his own climax.</p>
<p>
  <em> You promised </em>
</p>
<p>The omega trusted him not to break that promise. It took every inch of self control available to him that he pulled out and spent himself over his omegas ass and thighs.</p>
<p>"Cas!"</p>
<p>The last thing he remembered was dropping down to his knees before black overtook him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what did you think? Let me know in the comments or in my tumblr <a href="http://zeeimpalaangel.tumblr.com/">@Zeeimpalaangel</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nirvana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The plot thickens</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I figured I'd just post this one also since it was done and I've only been obsessed with this chapter since I first imagined it over a year ago. The remaining chapters are all written, so i wouldn't be surprised if the remaining chapters get posted by Sunday lol</p>
<p>Anyways, the plot thickens! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Alpha?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alphaaa?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wake up alpha."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel slowly blinked his eyes open. It was too dark to see anything, but the form of his omega above him was easy enough to pick out of the blackness. "Omega"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There he is, my alpha," Hands rubbed up and down Castiel's chest, fingers clawing at the skin as they passed. He hissed out before the full extent of consciousness hit him like a train. The feel and scent of slick all over his stomach was his first ping into reality. The omega was straddling his stomach on the floor. His cock slid against Castiel's stomach as he slowly rocked himself back and forth. "I've been waiting for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel gripped Dean’s thighs and moaned low. "You should have woken me up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean thrusted against Castiel's stomach and threw his head back. "I did," he moaned, "you wouldn't wake till now. Need you so bad."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel gripped his ass and pulled him closer. Dean whined as his dick was positioned perfectly for Castiel to lean forward and suck the tip. His senses exploded with cinnamon and honey. The omega must have been using his own slick as lubricant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh fuck," Dean howled. He leaned forward to position himself over Castiel's face and slowly pushed his cock further into Castiel's mouth. "Alpha, fuck."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel hummed and sucked as much of the honey sweet slick off the cock as he could. Just like everything else about him, the omega's cock was bigger than most other omegas. Something deep within Castiel -- something beyond rut rage-- swirled with want and lust. He didn't want to just fuck the omega, he wanted to make sure the omega never forgot the day he spent with his alpha. Castiel hallowed out his cheeks and opened his throat. Dean got the picture immediately and started a steady thrust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel had never done something like this before. Even with as kinky as Balthazar was, he'd never straddled Castiel's face and fucked his throat. And why not? Because with Dean’s closed eyes and mouth hanging open Castiel had never felt more aroused in his life. His neglected knot was throbbing between his legs, his hips rising and falling on their own, but he wouldn't touch it. Not till Dean got what he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alpha." Dean huffed above him, legs squeezing his head. "Alpha I'm gon-" Castiel flattened his tongue along the underside of the omegas cock and swallowed. He barely blinked as Dean shot down his throat, cursing above him. "Fuck!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel quickly placed his palms along Dean’s abdomen to keep him upright. Within seconds, he was slumping forward into his hands. Castiel snaked his fingers around Dean’s waist and rolled them both over. Dean went willingly, pliant in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've never done that before." Dean smiled, eyes closed in silent bliss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel chucked, "Top?" He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The omega, no, Dean, shook his head. "No," He huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel laid himself fully against the omega, his chin rested on Dean's chest. "Then what?" Castiel laughed, voice rough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck an alpha's mouth." Castiel laughed out loud. Dean smiled and plopped his arms onto the ground, spread wide. "You're gonna be the death of me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a giddiness overwhelming his insides. Something about seeing his omega sated and content, happy even, made his inner alpha preen. Being with Dean was much more different than Castiel had imagined. He was a stranger, a foreign omega, but at times, Dean felt like home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know," Castiel started. He danced his fingers along his omegas sweaty chest taking in every rise and fall as the omega tried to catch his breath, "you seem pretty lucid to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean opened his eyes and met his gaze. The bright gold ring that had been there all day was slightly faded. "Your eyes are still pretty red." Dean observed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not surprised." Castiel said, "my rut is still fizzing in the background."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean slipped a hand to Castiel's neck and played with the hairs there. "One last round?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," Castiel started, pulling himself up onto his knees, "I never finished the last one, so-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Dean laughed out loud, his head thrown back, mouth wide showing off his teeth. "You really are going to kill me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel positioned himself fully over his omega and grinned. "And you'll love every second of it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean hummed. He pulled Castiel down for a long, filthy kiss before pulling away with a grin. "Prove it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hut was dark when Castiel awoke once more. His knees were hurting, his thighs were sore, his mouth was dry, and his stomach was pressed tight against a body. He allowed himself a moment to take in everything as his senses sharpened. Dean was underneath him and, from the soft snore in his ear, fast asleep. He wasn’t sure how long they had been asleep for, but seeing as the sun hadn’t come back up yet it couldn’t have been too long. As careful as he could, Castiel slowly lifted himself up and off of the sleeping omega and leaned against the cot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soft snores from Dean’s open mouth drifted around the small hut as Castiel sat and observed. Dean was beautiful, even in the dark. His hair was matted against his forehead, one arm sluing out to the side while the other was curled up above his head. A familiar tightness was forming in his chest. He couldn't afford to grow emotional, not now. Not here. Dean and him were not special, Dean wasn’t his mate and he wasn’t Dean’s. There was no reason for the emotions bubbling up to even be there. But why not? He had to ask himself. Was it really so bad to allow himself to feel happiness in light of all the darkness he’d been forced to live through? He had allowed himself to feel happiness when his pups were born, so why not when finding a mate to spend his rut with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Dean hadn’t consented. Not really. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was it, though, wasn’t it. They hadn’t scented each other and decided to go about spending their cycles together. They hadn’t found each other and one thing led to another. No. They had been forced into bonding and simply agreed for survival. For all Castiel knew, in the real world, Dean may not have wanted to have anything to do with him. He may not even be Dean’s type of Alpha. If he was even really into Alpha’s. Castiel’s throat closed at the thought. Had Dean truly consented? Has what Castiel done truly been okay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He licked his lips and became aware of just how thirsty he was. Castiel frowned and turned towards the door. There was still an entire unopened pallet of water outside and Dean probably needed water as well. With a sigh, Castiel stood and headed outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dome air was chill, the constant breeze causing Castiel’s arms to cover in goosebumps. Thankfully the pallet was only a few feet away and he could grab a couple of bottles and head back in quickly. Though, when he reached the pallet, he paused. Fatigue and shame rushed through him and sat heavy in his limbs. He could feel the connection between them pulling him back towards the hut. He hadn’t meant to grow this attached to the omega -- didn’t even really know how it started or when -- but here he was, standing in his dome prison, attached to a strange omega. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And why?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t grown attached to Kelly. He hadn’t grown attached to Amelia. He hadn't even grown this attached to Inias. So what made Dean so different? What made the current circumstances bring him a closeness he never wanted to feel outside of Balthazaar? Why was he growing attached to this omega? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of Dean moaning drew his attention back to his surroundings. He sighed and dropped his head. Strange connection or not, the omega needed him. They were prisoners together and no amount of shame would keep him from taking care of Dean. It was what a good alpha did.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel grabbed a couple bottles each and headed back inside. Dean stirred on the floor and rolled his head to the other side as he approached. Castiel noticed once again just how much his body ached and figured Dean was probably no better. He dropped to his knees, scooted closer to sleeping omega, and carefully shifted his arms under his shoulders and knees to lift to standing. Dean stirred as Castiel turned and gently laid him back on the cot. He watched, breath caught in his throat, as Dean opened his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha?” Dean moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel leaned forward and carressed a finger along Dean’s jaw. “Can you drink some water for me, Dean?” Dean pressed his face into Castiel’s hand and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel opened one up, brought it to Dean’s lips, and carefully tipped the contents into Dean’s barely opened mouth. The omega took a few gulps before opening his eyes and pulling away. A few drips hit his chin in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas.” Dean groaned and shifted, his eyes locked on his. “It hurts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gold ring around Dean’s eyes was back, bright as ever. Castiel frowned, his chest aching. “I know, omega. It’s going to be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you,” Dean cried, his eyes closed and lips trembling. “Please, Alpha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Dean. Okay.” Dean was moaning and in pain. If he was anything like Balthazaar, his haze was almost over. One more long string of orgasms and Dean would be home free. No more haze, no more pain. All Castiel had to do was give him what he needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Castiel crawled over Dean and pressed his lips to the omegas. It was selfish, an action made for his own benefit. Dean didn’t require a kiss, he didn’t require intimacy, but Castiel was taking it from him anyways to sooth his own racing mind and beating heart. A small voice was screaming at him to stop, that he was taking it too far. Dean hadn’t consented to this. He hadn’t. But Dean opened up to him. He whimpered softly as he kissed back with just as much force as Castiel was giving. Dean’s breath washed through Castiel, warmed him to his core. Asked him to take from the omega just as much as he was giving. And Castiel, selfish as he was, took it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean cried out and Castiel took action. They shifted their bodies just enough for Castiel to hover over Dean as he guided his semi hard cock to Dean’s entrance and slipped inside. Dean moaned low, his hands reaching up to grip Castiel’s back tight. Castiel stayed there, unmoving, and allowed Dean’s channel to take what it wanted. It needed something and Castiel was more than happy to be that thing. Dean moaned and whined as Castiel stayed still, the omegas hips rising and falling in an attempt to get some friction. Their groins grinded together in a slow rhythm designed to sate the omega of his deepest desires. If Castiel dared to move at all, then he’d lose himself to his own desires. Thankfully he was too tired to want to take control anyways. Dean needed him now more than he needed Dean. Castiel could do this, He could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s slick production had amped up and Castiel could feel it slipping past his cock and onto the already soiled cot. His scent permeated the air, vanilla and honey and cinnamon all Castiel could focus on. Castiel dipped down to kiss him, their hearts racing faster and faster as Dean took what Castiel gave. Dean’s fingers raked across Castiel’s back with every flick of his tongue, every shift of his hips. Castiel was tired enough to simply stay propped above his omega and fill him like he needed, but when Dean’s whines grew, he slowly pulled back. Slick gushed and Dean moaned as Castiel slid back in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started with a slow simple grind, just enough to get them really going before he couldn’t hold back anymore. His fingers gripped the mattress as he forced his body to move slow. His own cock was growing more interested in what was going on and he knew he didn’t have long before he’d lose his grip on his control. Dean’s channel squeezed him tight and Castiel shouted out. Dean certainly wasn’t making it easy on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, Cas please.” The omega whined. Castiel leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Dean’s shoulder. He needed to get a grip. “It hurts, Cas. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel whined and gave an uncontrolled hard thrust. The omega moaned loud and slipped a hand to the nape of Castiel’s neck. His fingers raked across the hairs there and pulled a shiver down Castiel’s spine.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shifted his head and pressed his lips to Castiel’s ear. “Castiel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was done for. Heart pounding in his chest, Castiel shifted his knees closer and pulled back to slam back into Dean. Dean yelled as he started thrusting hard but slow. It wasn’t frantic and crazy as it had been earlier, but they were both still exhausted. Their cycles were still in control, keeping them hostage from their own basic needs. They needed relief and Castiel had just enough energy left to slowly fuck his omega. He pushed forward and powered through his thrusts, ignoring all aches and pains telling him to take a break or speed things up. The grip on his neck and back grew tighter and tighter, but Castiel never stopped. He could feel Dean’s channel contracting against him, searching for the knot Castiel remembered to not give. He’d never break that promise. Never ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his head towards Dean’s scent gland and took a deep breath. The feeling of home overwhelmed him and he whimpered. He could drown in the scents and he’d never be the wiser. This was all he ever needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s breaths picked up, now panting in his ear. “Alpha, fuck, oh fuck.” Dean’s channel was contracting faster and faster and Castiel could feel more slick slipping out between them. “Oh my god.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Dean.” Castiel grunt. “Let go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean howled in ecstasy and pressed Castiel’s face into his neck. Castiel could feel his cock gripped tight as Dean orgasmed around him. He took advantage of the position Dean held him in by licking Dean’s scent gland. While he couldn’t taste the cinnamon and vanilla, he could certainly smell it enough to feel as if he did. It was the perfect distraction to keep him from coming. Without his knot popped, there was no fear of him being locked together with the omega, but he’d still need to last a few more seconds to avoid disrupting the contractions Dean desperately needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel’s thrusts slowed to accommodate the tighter channel, but he never stopped. Over and over Dean came, more and more sick coating their groins, legs and cot. He’d never lasted this long and probably never would again. The sensations were too much and yet not. He couldn’t press in as far with his semi hard knot being incapable of breaching Dean’s rim, but he could still feel every press and pull with every thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas.” Dean whined as he gripped his neck more firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me when, omega.” Castiel pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One more,” Dean moaned. “Please one more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel pulled back to sit on his knees, his wrists and elbows thanking him. He took a second to breath and noticed the flush along Dean’s chest and neck. The omega was worn out, but the still present gold ring in his eyes told him he was still desperate for more. Castiel’s cock had filled, ready to keep going. “Okay, omega. One more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel noticed the lack of come along Dean’s chest and stomach. The omega had only had anal orgasms the enire time. He could fix that. He wrapped a hand around Dean’s hard, purple tip, and teased the slit. Dean keened and moaned. Yes, this was what the omega needed. He used his other hand to push one of Dean’s knees up towards his chest and pressed down. He used the new position to piston his hips fast and hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel focused on the bundle of nerves inside Dean, pressing harder and harder against it. The omega tensed and tossed his head, words spilling through his lips in an unconscious babble of ecstasy. The omega gasped and gripped Castiel’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got you, Dean.” Castiel huffed through his thrusts. “Let go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean came hard, head thrown back with a shout. His cock pulsed and jumped as some release hit Dean’s neck and chin. Castiel’s heart nearly gave out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clenched his eyes shut and growled as he thrust faster and faster. Castiel was almost there. He could feel the need rising faster and faster. “Dean!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, alpha.” Dean moaned. “Need you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Fuck!” The last of Castiel’s resolve faded as he pulled out, closed his eyes, and came hard across Dean’s stomach.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel stayed where he was as his orgasm calmed. He dropped his chin to his chest and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, Dean had a finger sweeping through the mess on his stomach and pressed the soaked digit into his mouth. Castiel chased the movement, dropping his hands back onto the cot and diving in to suck some of the spend from Dean’s tongue. Dean hummed and let Castiel take what he wanted. They pushed it back and forth between them before it was evenly distributed enough for each to swallow what they wanted.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hand’s caressed Castiel’s face and pulled him back. Dean was staring at him, the gold from early faded but still present. He was so beautiful it hurt. “That was amazing, Cas.” Dean whispered, eyes searching. Castiel was breathing heavy still, his heart rate still beating against his pulse point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a word, Castiel shifted to plop onto his side. Dean followed suit by letting him go and turning his back to him. They saddled up close and Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, body’s flush from chest and back to knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Dean asked, his voice barely over a whisper after a few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel pressed a kiss to the sweaty nape of Dean’s neck. “Yes”, he lied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean slipped his fingers between Castiel’s and pressed their joined hands against Dean’s chest. Castiel’s heart clenched. “Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel highly doubted that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have never felt this good this late in my heat.” Dean said. “Just so you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad I could help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did help, Cas.” Dean pressed back against Castiel’s body and sighed. “More than you realize.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean played with their fingers for a few minutes. The silence of the hut was deafening. “Do you?” Dean asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Castiel asked, frow burrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean,” Dean started, “Your scent is ripe with sadness and shame. Why?” Castiel tried to pull away but Dean held him in place. “Please talk to me before I drive myself crazy wondering what I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t do anything, Dean.” Castiel quickly stated. “This isn’t- I’m just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re scared.” Castiel nodded his head against Dean’s neck. “Because of tomorrow?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Won’t the guards come back?” Dean whispered. “To do another pregnancy check?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel froze. The chances the guards would be back the next morning was undeniable. He hadn’t even thought to plan for that. There was a growing anxiety building beneath his skin, a feeling something wasn't going to go right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They might.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if they hurt you again?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t let them. Not me, or you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you be so sure?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how much his heart told him to let go, as long as they were in the dome together, Dean was his omega. As Dean’s alpha, he was meant to keep him safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry," Castiel soothed. He fell into Dean's scent easily and relaxed in ways he hadn't since Balthazar. It was never meant to be like this. They were just meant to survive, but this no longer felt like survival. This felt dangerous. Castiel needed to do something. Armed guards or not, they wouldn't get Dean, not this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have a plan."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Day 4 Observations:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MA &amp; MO have yet to bite one another officially. A bonding is clearly taking effect as they rarely leave each other's sides at this point. Their cycles have reached their peak, and another pregnancy check will be made when they've come down. Possibly tomorrow afternoon or night. More research to be done as to why the MA refuses to knot the MO. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time when the guards came they were ready for them. Castiel was crouched down next to the front door, back pressed against the wall. Dean was standing directly across from him, far enough away to draw the guards in. Anxiety flooded the small hut as they waited for the tell tale sound of boots grinding against the clearing. The only sounds that could be heard were the birds outside, happily cheering on the rising sun, and the soft huffs a breath coming from Dean and himself. Castiel wasn't going to let them take Dean again. Never again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of a walkie talkie buzzing jolted Dean. They made eye contact as Castiel strained to hear what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Watch your six."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Copy that. Approaching unit 41 now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stair boards creaked as someone began slowly walking up. A few seconds later, more feet could be heard. Castiel nodded to Dean, praying everything went to plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door slowly opened, blocking Castiel's view. Through the crack in the door, he could make out a few other guards. The fight would be difficult, but protecting his omega was worth every second. As soon as someone stepped past the doorway, Castiel was on them. He grabbed them by their shoulders and threw them across the room. A second guard barreled past him and headed towards Dean. A wave of rage rushed through him until he saw Dean reveal the metal poker he'd been using to roast meat over the fire. The guard charging him didn't suspect the power with which Dean came down on him with his weapon and found themselves sprawled out on the floor. Satisfied Dean had it under control, he turned back towards the door. A third guard charged at Castiel and managed to get a hold of him. He found himself being thrown to the grown over the guards shoulder, landing on his back hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cas!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A growl forced itself out of Castiel as he jumped up to charge at his opponent. He doesn't get very far as a strong wave of electricity hits his side and shoots through his limbs. Castiel dropped to his knees with a cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop it!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The electricity doesn't stop, pulsing consistently through him. He could hear people moving around above him, but he couldn’t find the ability to open his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, okay! I'll go with you!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel shouted out with relief as the currents stopped within him. He registered the sound of metal clanging against the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please. Just leave him alone." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Castiel opened his eyes, he saw Dean's feared filled eyes staring down at him. The guard that charged Dean stumbled to his feet and grabbed Dean's arms. The omega shook his head in a silent apology as the guard handcuffed him and led him out. Castle dropped his head to the floor in total defeat. Trying was always better than doing nothing at all. He stayed sprawled out on the ground, chest heaving from adrenaline and pain. The guards chattered with one another in person and over the walkie talkies. Their words meant nothing anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A body dropped down beside him, grabbing his shoulder and rolling Castiel onto his stomach. He found himself going willingly, all fight gone from him. Once on his stomach, the guard put a knee on his back before grabbing his fists to ready handcuffs. Castle froze when he felt the guard lean forward, their head directly next to his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen to me. Don't move and don't make a sound." Castiel nodded. "I'm going to help you get out of here."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think in the comments or visit me on tumblr! <a href="http://zeeimpalaangel.tumblr.com/">@Zeeimpalaangel</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dazed & Confused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Castiel get's a peek behind the curtain</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others as I officially decided to cut out the non con touching scene. It still happens, but you won't have to read it. I didn't like it and it wasn't written well either because I didn't like it. However, it is mentioned briefly</p>
<p>SO THIS IS THE NON CON WARNING</p>
<p>I didn't add the non con tag as i'm not positive on whether this fic needed it or not. If I am wrong and it needs to be added, PLEASE let me know and I will add it immediately. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this chapter! We're going to get a little more info on this strange guard promising escape and what's been going on "behind the scenes"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Castiel awoke that morning he hadn’t truly expected anything more than Dean being taken and him in some sort of physical pain. He foolishly promised Dean safety and, no surprise, he hadn’t delivered. However, he also hadn't expected one of the guards keeping him hostage to promise him escape. The day was a rollercoaster and it had barely begun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Act normal."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel allowed the guard to guide him out of the territory and through the metal doorway. He'd never been conscious when they brought him through the doors before and his senses were on high alert. The hallways reminded him of a hospital with the white laminate floors and doctors and nurses wandering the halls. Some of the people would look at him and glare, others ignored him completely. With his unbathed body and only a loincloth to cover him, he felt like a caveman pulled through a time machine. Only he imagined a caveman would have had more rights than he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At each doorway was a guard, decked with guns and other weapons. Thankfully all the guards wore all black helmets so he didn’t have to worry about their stares or judgements. In fact, no one seemed to be giving them a second thought at all, so when Castiel saw the emergency EXIT sign up ahead, his heart started to hammer in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could really get out. Go home and see his family. Find Balthazaar -- if he was still alive -- and save their engagement. Eat pancakes. Feel the un-filtered sunlight on his face. Sleep in a real bed. Take a shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guard continued to push him closer to the emergency EXIT door</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what about his pups? What about his omegas, Kelly and Amelia? Dean. He couldn’t just leave them. Especially if he had failed and Dean was with pup. No, he couldn’t just escape now. He had to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Through here. Stay calm." Castiel watched the Exit sign disappear as the guard pushed him into a room a few doors down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel was suddenly reminded of every doctor's appointment he'd ever had. A long table in one corner, two chairs next to a small desk with a computer attached to the wall. Another counter across from the desk with a sink and different kinds of tools. Medical fliers pinned to the walls. For just a moment Castiel forgot where he was. That he was a prisoner and the guard wasn't a nice nurse escorting him to the office where they'd take his blood pressure and weight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sit down on the table." Castiel nodded out of his stupor and did so, watching as the guard closed the door and locked it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took his chance to take in the guard. They were tall, very tall. Castiel was six feet tall himself so for him to need to look up wasn't something he had to do often. The guard seemed to be nervous, or cautious. With the all black helmet, he wasn't sure what kind of mood this guard was in, but if they were trying to help him, then perhaps they weren't all bad. Unless it was a trap. Castiel allowed the adrenaline of escape to wash away and steeled himself in preparation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who are you?" He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guard turned and removed their helmet. Castiel was shocked to see a boy standing in front of him. He had long brown hair that was matted to his face with sweat and shook his head to dislodge some from his eyes. "I'm a member of the ABO Liberation Army."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel frowned. "The what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy-- Castiel figured had to be in his early twenties-- walked across the room and sat down on the chair across from the table Castiel was sitting on. His all black helmet plopped onto the chair next to him as he sighed, wiping his long sweaty blonde hair out of his face again. He regarded Castiel carefully, watching his every move. It made the hair on his arms stand up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How long have you been here?" The boy asked, ignoring Castiel's question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel shrugged "Two years, maybe more."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where are you from?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chicago."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck.” The boy dragged his fingers through his hair. The movement caused the boy's scent to carry over to where Castiel sat. “You don't even know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What don't I know?" The scent of freshly cut grass and oak wood permeated Castiel’s senses. He frowned. Humans didn’t have scents beyond the occasional cologne or perfume and the scent coming off the boy was definitely pure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait," Castiel gasped, "you're an alpha!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy jumped out of his seat, hands raised up. "Shhhh!” Castiel started, awestruck as the alpha shook his head. “Of course you can smell me. You're still in rut."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel huffed in disbelief. "How?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy put his hands down and leaned back against the counter. "These fuckers wouldn't know the difference between a cat and a dog let alone who was alpha or not without the census."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The census. That made sense as to why they had raided the area of Chicago they had. It was a majority </span>
  <span>ABO</span>
  <span> community, one of the reasons why Balthazaar had wanted to move there so badly. He had said the crime rates and rape rates were much smaller in </span>
  <span>ABO</span>
  <span> communities than non and Castiel hadn’t fought the statistics as he knew them to be true. The more alpha’s and omega’s around meant the more protection there was for omegas. Better access to heat and rut supplies as well as having more rut and heat clinics for those that needed protection or a safe place to deal with their cycles. Filling out the census had basically placed a giant red X on their home and they never realized it until it was too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of vulnerability. "Where's Dean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy relaxed a bit, crossing his arms. "Dean's at his normal check-up. You're supposed to have one too, so it gave me the perfect time to fill you in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel tilted his head. "Fill me in on what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. When he looked back up, he smiled. "We're going to try and free your pack. But you have to do everything I tell you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” Free his pack? How was that even possible? And why?  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the door made both men jump. They made eye contact, the boy radiating "don't say a word". Castiel didn't question the silent order and stayed where he was. The alpha quickly grabbed his helmet and threw it on before reaching to unlock the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About damn time," A man in a white coat stormed in, head high as he glared at the tall guard. "I don’t have all day you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, Castiel got the feeling this doctor was bad news. There was something about the way he held himself, shoulders squared, eyebrows furrowed, the lack of hair, that made Castiel nervous. He watched as the doctor sat a manilla folder down at the computer and touched the mouse to load the screen up. A series of names popped up on the screen, which only enhanced Castiel's confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Facility PL</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Facility IMTD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Facility TMS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Facility LR</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Facility LR was selected which pulled up two names. "Subject AM-S074" and "Subject OM-H780". The doctor clicked on AM-S074. A whole page of notes pulled up, one word immediately catching his attention; Fertility. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, mutt," the man's nasally voice pulled Castiel's attention to the doctor now staring at him. The man's eyes were trained on the makeshift bandage Dean had wrapped around his arm the other day. "Got yourself shot this time. Why am I not surprised."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel huffed, anger boiling deep in his chest at the slur. "Fuck you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor took two quick giant steps towards him and gripped his arm. Castiel hissed out in pain as a thumb dug into the stitches. He took a few breaths, the doctor leaning into his space. Castiel stared him down, not willing to be intimidated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Careful, mutt," the doctor hissed, "you don't wanna piss me off."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh but he did. Those words were fighting words and Castiel was feeling enough rage to take that challenge head-on. He was an alpha in the middle of a rut. No one was stronger than him at that moment and he knew the doctor knew that. Plus, what was a good fight with a slimy son of a bitch like this creep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dr. Adler?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both kept their eye contact as a woman entered the room. Castiel watched as the doctor started to grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Naomi, perfect timing." Castiel jerked his head at the name. The woman standing before him was none other than his elementary school classmate Naomi Bates. She wore a chilling grin as she met his gaze, confirming she remembered him, and well. "Do you have the kit?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled her gaze away, holding up a red box. "Yes, sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time no longer felt real as he watched Dr. Adler and Naomi take off his bandage to rip out his stitches. Some of the skin had healed, but their lack of care ripped open most of the wound again. The pain was excruciating. At one point he'd felt his hand cramp up from gripping the edge of the table. More than once he found himself growling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you don't knock that off I'll put a muzzle on you." Dr. Adler scolded as he unceremoniously stuck the needle and thread through his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do it anyways." Naomi said. "It's an animal, treat it like one." It was only a few moments later when Naomi finished wrapping his arms and stepped away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a shame." She started, staring at his arm. "An infection could have taken care of this one for us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't even get me started." Dr. Adler wined. "Why we're even allowing them to procreate is beyond me." Naomi hummed in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mutt, stand up." Castiel grit his teeth at the consistent slur he was forced to endure. He did not follow the order.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naomi turned to the guard. The guard, the boy -- his apparent savior -- grabbed a stick off his belt and extended it. Castiel's eyes widened as he watched him hand the baton to her. With his peripheral vision, he saw Naomi turn back to him, but his eyes stayed fixed on the boy. To his surprise, the guard slowly shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't fight them</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He said," Naomi growled, her hand with the baton held high "stand up, mutt."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel closed his eyes and grit his teeth. His inner alpha was snarling, teeth bared and furious. To be treated this way, and by someone he knew. Someone he grew up with. She had always been an evil, awful human being, but to do something like this? How had he not seen it? How had he lived his adult life believing others were overreacting when the evidence was right in front of his face? Why hadn't he listened all those years ago? With a heavy breath, he shifted off the table to stand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The laminate floor was freezing against his bare feet causing a shiver to run up his spine. He was still in between waves, but the telltale signs were starting to creep back up. Body growing warmer, sweat forming on his brow. Hopefully this torture would be over soon and he could get back to the safety of his omegas arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So it can follow orders." Naomi sneered. Castiel cast his eyes down to his feet. He couldn't bear to look into the eyes of his captors anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Strip." Castiel stayed stock still. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, mutt. Strip, or we'll do it for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel stood his ground, not making any moves to follow their orders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor squeezed his arm causing him to gasp in pain. "Call for another guard. This one needs to be strapped down."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naomi left the room in a rush. The boy walked towards him and grabbed his free arm at the armpit. Castiel's heart rate spiked, preparing his body for a fight. A new guard entered the room and immediately took Dr. Adler's place. They grabbed him in the armpit and gave little warning as to what was coming next. At Dr. Adler's signal, both guards reached down and grabbed his ankles with their other hands. Just as Castiel was beginning to move, they lifted him up and slammed him hard back onto the table. Here to help his ass! He lashed out with his arms and legs, trying to gain control of his body back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two more guards came running in and joined the other two on each side of him. The telltale feel of leather tightening on his wrists and ankles was all he needed to realize he was screwed. Hands were at his waist, stripping him of his only form of clothing and ripping them off. Whatever they wanted from him, they were getting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prop his legs up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Metal slid out from under his feet before being pushed up against them. He was forced to bend his knees, revealing himself in the most vulnerable way imaginable. His body started to shake against the hold from the cold, or at least he told himself it was the cold. Without warning, gloved hands wrapped around his member, moving it around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do a full inspection." Naomi stated somewhere to his right. "Figure out what's wrong with him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel opened his eyes. "What's wrong with me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naomi met his gaze. "What else, I should say. You're already an abomination."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel snarled as she turned and walked out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was spinning. Or maybe the room was spinning? Something was spinning and it was making him nauseous. Castiel closed his eyes and focused on breathing slowly through his nose. In for eight seconds. Out for eight seconds. In for eight seconds. Out for eight seconds. When his stomach rolled, he closed his mouth to hold back the vomit that was almost certainly coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of this could have been real. It just didn’t seem possible. For someone he knew, Naomi of all people, to do what she did. No, he didn’t accept it. His rut addled mind was playing tricks on him. It had to be. Otherwise it meant he had endured all of that. Every touch, every probe. Every second of their presence. Every forced orgasm. His head began to feel heavy on his shoulders. Gravity rolled it down, his chin resting against his chest. He just needed to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stay with me, alpha. I need you to hear  me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel squinted open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the red tubes weaving out of his arm. The next was the guard from earlier staring at him. An alpha that claimed he was going to help him and yet stood by and helped them do what they did to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha sighed and looked away. “I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I couldn’t give up my position. It would have compromised the entire mission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel softly shook his head to avoid nausea. He didn’t want to hear it. Tears welled up in his eyes as the room began to spin again. “You let them...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, alpha. I’m so sorry.” The boy touched Castiel’s shoulder and he flinched away at the touch. He didn’t want to be touched ever again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The movement pulled the iv in his arm and the room rolled. Castiel closed his eyes shut to suppress as much of the dizziness as he could. “Go away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, alpha,” the guard begged, “we need to rescue your pack. Your pups.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel took a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to contain the emotions overwhelming him. He wanted to trust the alpha, it was his basic instinct to, but how could he? This poor excuse for an alpha helped them hurt him and he was supposed to trust him with his pack? His pups?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scent of sadness creeped up to him from the alpha. “I promise, what happened to you today wont go unpunished. They’ll pay for what they’ve done to you and every other alpha and omega here." The alpha stated softly. "But right now we need to focus on getting all of you out of here. Please, alpha. Help me help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last bits of energy he had were slowly leaving him. It wouldn’t be long before he’d pass out from the blood loss and most likely wake back up in the dome with Dean. His omega. His sweet sweet honey scented omega. The omega he never wanted to see deal with what he just had. He never wanted any of his omegas or alphas to deal with what he just had. Maybe he should listen to this alpha. Dean would know what to do with the information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How?" Castiel asked, all fight leaving him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha stood up straight. "In a few days, they're going to determine if you're perfect mates. Even if you're not, I need you two to pretend. That way, when your cycles are over, they'll let Dean go with you back to your pack. Dean has escaped plenty of times to know the inner workings of the compound. He can get everyone to the garden while we attack. Do you hear me? Dean has to get you all to the garden."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel barely nodded in understanding. "Garden."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, alpha.” The boy's voice was growing distant. “Just a little longer. Don't slip yet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scent of the alphas' concern overwhelmed him. The more stressed he became, the quicker he felt consciousness drift away. Castiel huffed in an attempt to abate sleep. "When?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Three days after you're back with your pack.” The alpha state quickly. “Dean will know when to move."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel closed his eyes. "How?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just trust me, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trust him. The boy with the oak wood scent? This-who was this? "What's your name?" Castiel asked, his words slurred as he fought the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alpha-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please,” He was slipping, “your name?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sam.” The alpha gave in. “My name is Sam."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The darkness crept up on Castiel, pushing him out of consciousness. He just had one last thing to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Sam.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, please let me know if I need to add the Non Con warning to this fic. </p>
<p>Let me know what you think in the comments or visit me on tumblr! <a href="http://zeeimpalaangel.tumblr.com/">@Zeeimpalaangel</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Trust Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean asks for Castiel's trust. </p><p>Castiel learns a terrible truth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so we're finally here! The last chapter of Part 1! </p><p>This chapter is quite long. I was going to split it into 2, but there just wasn't a good enough place to do so, and I had already committed to 8, so have a 7k+ chapter. PHEW</p><p>Without further ado, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Throbbing. So much throbbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps, in the near future, he could wake up and not have been poked, cattle prodded, and drained of his blood. Every inch of his body ached, a heaviness keeping him plastered to what he assumed was the cot he shared with Dean. The scent of the omega was strong enough that he must have been there not too long ago. Even better, he could smell the scent of eggs and grease. He’d have to consider asking Dean whether he was a chef in the outside world with how easily he turned a lackluster meal into a mouth watering sensation. Not everyone could do that, including himself. What he wouldn’t give for his favorite breakfast platter from Marvs downtown, though. Waffles coated in strawberries and honey. Powdered sugar and whipped cream overflowing on top. Their famous sausage links doused in syrup with a side of eggs over easy and a nice cup of black coffee. Best in the city. His mouth watered at the imaginary scents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted his life back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted his runs through the park, the kittens from the shelter he used to visit. Freedom. The ability to go wherever he wanted whenever he wanted without worry of being captured or cattle prodded. Maybe he never would. The possibility of him dying in a dome was far higher than he thought before. In fact, he never allowed himself to think about it. Ever since he was captured he jumped into survival mode. Thinking about escaping would only get everyone's hopes up and get someone killed. It wasn’t safe or logical. The type of facility they were in? No one would be able to escape. There was no way. Accepting their fate was much safer and easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, what happened to him wasn’t easy in any way possible. They stripped him of his dignity and threw it in his face. Laughed at him and tortured him. Made him do things he would never wish on his worst enemy. So wasn’t that enough? Wasn’t escaping worth the risks? How many other alphas had gone through what he did? How many omegas? Enough was enough. The guard had mentioned escape, hadn’t he? The long moppy headed kid? Something about a garden maybe? And Dean? What about Dean? Did he know something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of footsteps approaching pulled Castiel’s attention to the door. Speak of the devil. He groaned as he lifted his head, eyes catching Dean stopped in the doorway. Something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re awake.” Dean said, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel slowly started to sit up and Dean rushed to his side, grabbing his arm to help him flip over and straighten out. Up close, the scent of vinegar was stronger than ever. "Dean, what's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sat down beside him. "I think I figured out what Sam was telling you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sam? The guard?” How had Dean already known about that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea. You woke a few times already. Mentioned a few things that he had said.” Ah, so those weren't dreams. “When you first spoke, you said I needed to get you all to the garden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel nodded slowly. He vaguely remembered the conversation with Sam about a garden. Dean wouldn’t look up at him and it made him nervous. “So, what does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked him in the eyes. “I think I need to end up with your pack."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel’s eyes shot open. "How would you do that? And what’s the garden?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shook his head. "I'm not sure yet, but I think I know how to at least get into your pack."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said you remembered something about ‘perfect mates’?" Castiel shrugged. It didn’t ring a bell. “Well, think about it. If they believe we're officially mates-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They'll let you follow me to my pack." Castiel was starting to gather what Dean was suggesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bingo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dean,” Castiel turned on the bed to look Dean head on. The omega’s head was down, but his eyes were staring up at him. From his scent alone, Castiel couldn’t figure out what the omega was silently telling him. His posture, however, spoke volumes. “Officially mating, that's a big deal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, Cas.” Dean nodded in agreement. “But maybe we don't have to actually mate?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel squinted in confusion. "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shifted to face him fully. "What if we go to bite each other, but don't fully."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like a half bite?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shook his head. "More like a bad hickey." Castiel slowly nodded in understanding. His heart rate started to slow at the much more reasonable idea. "They'd see the marks, deem us mated, and let me go with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel took a deep breath and shook his head. It all sounded so easy, but there were too many variables. Too many ways for them to get caught . "That seems risky. What if they don't fall for it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean gave a derisive snort. "I have a feeling they would."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel tilted his head. "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because, if Sam made it in as a guard, then they clearly don't fully understand us. They can't know more about mating bites if they can't even spot one of us in person."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a point. Who knew how long Sam had been a guard for. And for him to be an alpha and sneak into their ranks, there was clearly something missing in their protocols. Perhaps even a basic lack of biologic knowledge within their grunt team, but there were still the doctors and nurses. Someone like Dr. Adler had to know what the difference between a mating bite and a hickey was. "I don't know, Dean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've been here six days already. Tomorrow they'll most like be sending us back, and I need to go with you. We either fake mate or mate for real. The marks will fade over time, and it doesn't have to be official."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean had clearly put a lot of thought into this plan. But why? Castiel had spent the physical time with the alpha and he definitely didn’t trust him. Why would Dean be so willing to trust someone he never even met? “Why do you trust this alpha, Dean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean frowned. “You don’t remember?” Castiel shook his head. Something changed in the omega's eyes. A flicker of something soft, something genuine. “Because,” Dean smiled, “that alpha is my brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shrugged. “I could smell him on you. And when you mentioned his name, I knew. He’s here and he wants to get me out. All of us out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked so hopeful. A kind of hopeful that someone wouldn’t logically feel for someone who did what they did to Castiel. A part of him knew that, what Sam did wasn’t to hurt him, it was to protect both of them. If he gave up his identity or helped when he shouldn’t have, then Sam wouldn’t be able to help them escape. It didn’t stop Castiel from wanting to beat the shit out of the alpha, but It did make him consider what he was offering more. He was Dean’s brother. The brother Dean loved and missed dearly. If Dean trusted him, then what else could Castiel need?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” Dean asked, perplexed. “That easily?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Castiel said. He took Dean’s hands and squeezed. “I trust you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled at him. He just wished he felt the same excitement Dean did. "We’re getting out of here, Cas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sure hoped so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s work through it again. From the beginning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel groaned in frustration. He could feel his head throbbing from the mental gymnastics he was being forced to endure. Dean sat across from him at the picnic table, a piece of ham dangling off his lips as he pointed at him with a hand full of bread. The sun was setting so it was getting a bit harder to see the omega clearly, but the fire roaring beside them helped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire light danced across Dean's face illuminating his eyes with an orange glow. For the first time since they’d been placed together, there was hope in his eyes. Castiel ignored the gold ring around Dean’s irises as he didn’t want to ruin the calm mood they both seemed to be in. Their situation was hard enough with the constant need to ravage Dean across any and every surface. The omega would let him know when he needed relief, that much he was certain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam told you he was there to rescue us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel sighed in defeat. “Sort of. He said he was with some liberation group.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean ripped off a piece of bread with his teeth. “Okay, so,” Castiel shook his head at the omega and his full mouth, “Sam is with a group, we have that much, but what did he say he needed us to do?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the million dollar question, wasn’t it. Even after being awake for a few hours, Castiel still couldn’t remember much from after his substantial non consensual blood donation. He remembered feeling sick and the room spinning, Naomi’s face sneering at him. He remembered Sam telling him what to do and could see the boy standing next to him in his mind, yet when he opened his mouth no sound came out. Only three words popped up in his mind. Garden. Three. Mates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel pushed his plate away and sighed. “I told you, Dean. I don’t remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just three, mates, and garden, right?” Castiel nodded. Maybe Dean would stop pushing him about it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If your brother wanted this done right, why didn’t he just tell you?” Castiel whined, resting his head against the table. Their conversation needed to wrap up. He could feel his rut starting to flare and was ready to give in already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To gain your trust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel snorted. “Well he certainly failed in that department.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause from Dean and Castiel winced. He hadn’t meant to bring it up. “Why do you say that?” Dean eventually asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel bit his tongue. The last thing he wanted to do was reveal any part of what happened to him earlier, regardless of that fact his brother was involved. Having Sam involved only made it that much worse. He sat back up and shook his head. “He wasn’t gentle, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean squinted at him. “Cas. Did something happen with Sam?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel sighed and put his head back down on the table. It was easier to lie when he couldn’t see people’s faces. “Not really. Was just a long day, and he’s a guard.” From the long pause that followed, he assumed Dean hadn’t been entirely convinced. Thankfully, the omega stood up and walked towards the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either way,” Dean shouted from the fire where he was most likely throwing any leftovers, “he was smart. It would be easier to gain your trust by going to you directly than trying to have me do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel shrugged, his forehead still on the table. He stared down at his dirty feet and legs taking note of his toenails being close to too long. Dean made a good point, one he hadn’t considered before. “And how do I know he’s not sending some secret message to you through me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” Dean started. “That would have been a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe he did and I just don’t remember the part you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean chuckled. “Or that too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was starting to beat hard in his chest, the force throbbing up and into his neck. The cloth he threw on over his waist was starting to soak through with sweat and he could smell Dean everywhere. It didn’t help that some of Dean’s slick was still dried to the cloth. Then again why would he complain? Dean smelled too good to wash away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands roamed up the center of his spine and towards his neck and he shivered. Castiel relaxed at the touch and pushed further into the table. The position he was in wasn’t exactly comfortable, but it was better than sitting up straight. Dean’s hands slowly made their way back down his spine, fanning out at his lower back. Dean used his thumbs to push circles into the base of his spine and Castiel groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling good, alpha?” Dean chuckled into his ear. Dean moved his hands slowly up Castiel's spine, pressing his thumbs in as he went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm” Castiel's body lit up with each touch. The omega really was very good with his hands, among other things. His inner alpha was practically purring with the insinuation of what would be coming very soon. Dean’s groin pressed against his lower back as he leaned in close to rest his forehead against the base of Castiel’s neck. The omega was growing hard and, from the breeze rolling through behind him, honey sweet slick had joined the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes have been red since I started cooking.” Dean spoke into his neck. “I’m surprised you lasted this long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel huffed. “Is that why you kept asking me the same questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean chuckled and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Figured it out, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel rolled his forehead against the table in a mock shake of the head. “You’re playing a dangerous game, omega.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean hummed. “Do you trust me, alpha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel allowed himself a moment to enjoy the massage he was receiving before forcing himself to think. He did trust the omega. With his life, too. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean leaned in closer to his ear, his breath making Castiel shiver. “Run.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Castiel had a chance to ask what he meant, Dean was gone from his space. The tell tale sound of feet slapping against the dirt had Castiel bolting upright. Dean was running. His Omega was running. In an instant he was taking chase. His inner alpha was howling with adrenaline, all focus centered on capturing his omega. Claiming his omega. Taking what was his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was quick. He weaved his way around the pallets and darted around the back of the hut. Castiel flexed his muscles, forcing them to move faster. He was gaining on him until the omega darted out from behind the hut and into the wooded area. Castiel smirked. Dean had sealed his fate. He may be able to dodge Castiel through obstacles, but open land? He’d catch his omega in no time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They raced out of the firelight and through the dark wooded path, jumping over bushes and the random log. Wind whipped through his hair as he kept his chase. Castiel's blood pumped furiously through his veins as he allowed his inner alpha to take over. He’d never felt anything like it before. The freedom. The adrenaline. The lust. Everything felt and smelled so much more intense. Even in the dark Castiel could tell Dean was only a foot ahead of him, his scent was all around Castiel as if he was scenting the omega at his gland. His nostrils flared in an attempt to get more. He wanted Dean. Needed him. Just as Castiel reached out to grab Dean’s arm, Dean jumped to his right just out of reach and took off in the new direction. Castiel growled and quickly changed with him. Dean was headed back towards the clearing. If Castiel picked up the pace, he could catch the omega before he reached the hut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A piece of fabric hit Castiel square in the face. He skied to a halt and pried it off. It smelled like Dean and slick. He glanced up and, yup, the omega was buck naked and huffing through laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that worked!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel growled. He balled the cloth up into his hand and took off towards him. The omega jumped at the sound and turned to run. The foolish omega ran straight for the hut, up the stairs, and through the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel was breathing heavy as he charged in the doorway, eyeing the omega backing up in front of him. “I told you, omega.” Castiel grinned and stalked closer, slowly.  “It’s a dangerous game you play."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean continued to back up, chest heaving and his wide eyes trained on Castiel. “A game I think I won.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Castiel asked in mock interest. His omega was only a few feet away now and backed into a wall. His inner alpha flashed ideas into his head of what could happen next. What gloriously filthy things he could do to the cornered omega. There was no escaping now. The chase was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea.” Dean huffed out of breath. “I got you here, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel slowly pushed his way into Dean’s space. He lifted a hand up to the wall right above Dean’s shoulder and leaned in close, his lips almost touching his ear. He grinned when the omega shivered. “That you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time since they were brought together, Castiel wanted to let go and allow his inner alpha to have exactly what it wanted. He didn't want to think about chemicals, bonds, scents, or what it all meant. He just wanted the omega standing in front of him, naked, sweaty, and smelling like the sweetest jar of honey he'd ever encountered. No more worrying about what came next or where they may be taken. No more fear of loss and pain. Just pure, bordering on feral, lust. Just Dean. His omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes stayed trained on the omegas lips as a tongue dipped out to swipe along them. Heavy breaths echoed between them in anticipation of something, anything that could happen. Castiel tracked a bead of sweat rolling down the side of Dean's face. It rolled over his jaw and slipped down to his neck towards his scent gland. In a moment of pure instinct, Castiel leaned forward and licked up and along Dean's neck and jaw, savouring the salty tang against his tongue. Dean pressed into Castiel's space and arched his back with a low moan and slight shiver that jostled him against the onslaught of teeth now nipping at his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even during his rut rage, Castiel hadn't been this rough with Dean. A certain thrill rushed through him at the thought. It wasn't his rage doing this, it was him. He slid a hand off the wall and down the curve of Dean's spine pulling him in closer while his other hand slid across his omegas hips and down over the meat of Dean's ass. The omega lifted his leg up forcing Castiel to slip his hand down and under his thigh. Fingers scratched across his shoulders and he moaned loud and long into Dean’s ear as he grabbed Dean's other thigh and roughly lifted the omega up. His alpha wanted Dean so intensely that he had him pinned to a wall as he thrusted up against him. Dean was completely at his will and nothing could have turned him on more than that thought alone. The omega huffed a moan and groaned as Castiel pressed his body back against the wall and ground his hips against Dean's. He locked his ankles above Castiel's ass and Castiel squeezed Dean’s ass as he shared Dean’s weight with the wall. His cock throbbed behind his cloth cage, the feeling of Dean's freed sex just beyond reach driving him mad with desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel closed his eyes and dropped his nose into Dean's scent gland. Cinnamon and vanilla rushed through him making him almost dizzy with desire. He let out another moan and kept up his frantic roll of hips against the omega before Dean gripped his hair and pulled to force their lips together. He devoured Dean's groan in a sloppy open mouthed kiss, groans and moans passing easily between them. The only thing keeping him tethered to reality being the soft scratch and pull of his hair between Dean's fingers. They thrusted together, moaned together, devoured each other, but that one action, soft and real, made everything more intense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shifted in Castiel’s hold, his hands slipping down his neck and sides as Castiel continued to thrust against him. His hands slid to the cloth around Castiel’s waist and slipped inside. Castiel groaned into Dean’s jaw as the omega grasped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bed, Cas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a growl, Castiel gripped Dean’s ass and lifted him up higher. Dean wrapped his arms around his neck and held on tight as Castiel turned and carried him to the bed. They dropped unceremoniously causing the springs to groan and shift. The omega shifted to the center of the bed and the alpha wasted no time crawling after him, taking his place back between those legs. Castiel kissed him hard, their lips mashing together in uncoordinated movements to get comfortable again. He needed as much of Dean as he could get. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean pulled back to breath and reached between them again, this time gripping the cloth and tearing it free. “Come on, alpha. Need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As badly as Castiel wanted to follow those orders, he found himself slowing down. He needed Dean like a dying man in the desert needed water, but he also wanted to savour the moment. This could be the last time Castiel would get to have his omega like this. Their cycles would most likely end by morning and then what would be the point? They’d no longer have a reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he want a reason?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the idea of losing Dean made his heart clench. He knew it shouldn’t bother him that their cycles were ending, especially when that meant he’d get to go back to his pack, but it did. In the few days they’d spent together, Dean had become someone he could rely on. A soft touch on a rough night and a song on a stormy day. To lose that would mean more than he wanted to truly think about. Especially when it would mean losing someone he'd consider a possible mate in the real world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mate? Mate with Dean? Did he want to do that? Surely not. They were just heat peeps. Nothing more, nothing less. Right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel moaned low as he was forced out of thoughts by his cloth being ripped from his waist and a hand wrapped around his cock. His inner alpha was screaming to take what was his, but he forced it down. If this was his last time with Dean, the charming, sweet but rustic omega he was thrown with, Castiel was going to make it worth every second. He gripped the wrist that was on him and pushed it up past Dean's head, pinned to the cot. Dean's other hand went willingly, wrapping his own hand around his other wrist. Castiel put his weight against Dean's now crossed wrists and stared down at his omega. Dean stared up at him, his hooded bright green eyes outlined in gold. He was the picture of every wet dream he'd ever had growing up, only better. This version, the real version, was staring at him with such trust and adoration that he could barely suppress the whimper sitting within his lips. He dipped down the last few inches between them and kissed him with as much love and adoration as his libido allowed, swallowing Dean's moan and demanding more. His tongue danced with the omegas, giving Dean what he wanted while taking what he himself wanted. His heat, his body, his soul. They kissed for minutes, hours, seconds, Castiel couldn't tell the difference anymore. It didn't matter. Dean's body moved and he followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the hands and body beneath him loosened, Castiel took his cue. Slowly, he rocked his hips into Dean's, lifting his lips to gasp mere inches away. He rested his forehead against Dean's as he rocked, savoring every spark as their hard cocks slid together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so beautiful, Dean." Dean moaned underneath him as they kept up their slow roll of the hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cas," Dean gasped again, "I need-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel groaned and dipped down to kiss Dean's chest. "I know, omega."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more rolls, Castiel sat up and back, releasing Dean's wrists. Immediately, Dean locked his ankles behind him and grabbed Castiel’s right shoulder. He flipped them easily and sat on Castiel's legs with a smirk. Castiel laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eager?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sprawled his hands out over Castiel's chest and grinned. "Always."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel stroked his fingers over Dean's hips as he shuffled forward. He reached behind himself and gripped Castiel's erection, lifting up to straddle over it. Dean gave no warning before sinking himself down all the way. Both men moaned aloud, neither moving until the sensation calmed a bit. Castiel's eyes were still closed when Dean began rolling his hips forward and back, his cock rubbing along Castiel's stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Alpha." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Castiel opened his eyes he gasped. Dean's head was thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open while his fingers curled to grip onto Castiel's chest, pulling the hair there slightly. Castiel's heart raced in his chest as he watched the omega take what he wanted. Not being shy as he snapped his hips back and forth causing Castiel to shift on the bed. Dean was relentless and Castiel was forced to sit and enjoy not only the show, but the relentless and overwhelming squeeze and pull of Dean's channel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean's breaths grew ragged, dropping his head forward. Castiel reached up and wrapped his arms around Dean's back and pulled him down to readjusted their position. He propped his legs up under Dean and ignored the whimpers as he started thrusting up at a brutal pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean placed his hands on the bed next to Castiel’s head for leverage as he pressed back into each thrust. "Oh fuck! Alpha! Don’t stop, don’t you fucking stop." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel gripped Dean’s ass to keep him in place as he took what he wanted. His inner alpha was howling in ecstasy with every thrust, pull, and pant. It finally, finally, was getting what it wanted. A needy omega mumbling curses above him while slick coated both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FuckFuckFuckFuckFuck don't stop! Please don't stop!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not getting exactly what he wanted, Castiel sat up, wrapped his arms around Dean’s body, and continued forward. Dean got the picture and leaned back to allow gravity to keep them moving until Dean plopped back onto the cot. Dean readjusted while Castiel sat back on his knees and held Dean's knees out as leverage. He wasted no time pushing back into Dean and continuing what he started. Castiel's climax was building within him, coaxing him harder and faster. His omega continued to beg and plead and moan for him to not stop and so he didn't. He pounded into him like his very life depended on it, and in a way it did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bite me. Come on, alpha. Do it." God did he want to bite him. He wanted it so bad that there wasn't enough fight left in him to stop at all. He reached down and grasped Dean's leaking erection, pumping him in time with his thrusts. "Fuck!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning forward, Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's scent gland. The omega keened, his hips lifting up so far there wasn't room to do much more than grind together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, Alpha! I'm gonna come. Bite me." Castiel growled and bared his teeth, setting them against skin. "Do it, please!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't do it, Alpha</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up! He wants it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Think of the future</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck the future</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Remember the deal!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and bit down. Dean shouted beneath him and bucked his hips before something wet was coating his stomach. As an orgasm ripped through Dean, the omega squeezed his channel around Castiel. He moaned and bucked harder, his knot beginning to grow and pull on Dean's rim with every thrust. Then, teeth clenched around his own scent gland. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dean!" His orgasm was ripped out of him with the sensation of being claimed once again. Castiel had just enough conscious thought to pull out before his knot popped and he came over Dean's entrance. To belong to someone else. To have the love of someone else. To have someone else. It was too much. He slumped forward and rested along Dean's torso, panting from exhaustion and overstimulation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy fuck, Cas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy fuck indeed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last remnants of Castiel's rut were fizzling away as the sun rose up beyond the trees and glass. Dean was asleep, curled up back to Castiel's front. He listened to the soft inhale and exhale of Dean's breathing, allowing himself to enjoy the peaceful moment. Never in his life had he reacted to a chase as he had. Balthazaar had taken chase one time after they had been together for a few years and said he wanted to see if the professors at the University had been exaggerating alpha instincts. The night had been wild and Castiel's senses had zeroed in on his omega, but it paled in comparison to his reaction to Dean. He adjusted his head and cringed at the pain there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean had bit him, like they'd discussed, but thankfully it wasn't a full bite. It hurt like hell and was most likely bruised, but there hadn't been more than a few specks of blood. He hadn't bitten him hard enough to actually mate; his own mark sat bruised against Dean’s skin, red, purple, and slightly swollen. He cringed as reached out and stroked a finger over the bruised skin. It looked painful, probably even more so than his own. It was strange seeing his mark on Dean. On one hand he felt shame, knowing it was done out of necessity instead of want, but another felt pride. His mark was on his omega and would remain there for the next few weeks or so. One short thought of Dean being taken away again almost pulled a growl out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean stirred and rolled over. He curled into Castiel's chest, shuffling his head under his chin. "You're thinking too loud" Dean grumbled into his adam's apple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled. "My apologies. Go back to sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I probably shouldn't.” Dean sighed. “They'll probably come for me soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fucking guards, of course, how had he forgotten? That would be it and Dean would be gone forever. The chances of ever seeing him again would be slim to none. Would he be killed? Was he with pup? What would happen to Dean if he was with pup and taken away? And what if the plan worked? How was Dean supposed to get them out of there? And his entire pack? Surely the plan wouldn't work. But what if it did?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean chuckled. "Calm, alpha.” He wrapped his arm around Castiel's back, snuggling in ever closer. “Everything will be fine”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel huffed. "How can you be so sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because-” Castiel waited while Dean gathered his thoughts. “Sam would never put my life in danger. I trust him. We can get out because he believes we can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel frowned. He trusted Dean and so he’d have to trust Sam. He didn’t like it, but he’d get through. For the good of his pack. “I wish I had your optimism.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean pat Castiel’s ass. “You will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel was still awake when he heard the guards coming. He crawled out of bed immediately and guarded the bed Dean was still in, something he seemed to be doing on instinct rather than pure thought. The guards walked through the open front door and stopped. One of the guards put a hand up to signal the rest to stop while another slowly stepped towards them with their hands up. Castiel felt Deans’ hand on his arm, and he turned to see Dean nodding. He was conflicted but slowly turned to allow the guard access to Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard slowly advanced to Dean and motioned to see his neck. Dean showed the bruised mark before the guard turned to Cas and made the same motion. He, too, showed his mark. The guard nodded and motioned for Dean to turn around. When he did so, the guard started to lean forward into Dean's space. He pulled out the handcuffs they'd been putting around their wrists and started to put them on Dean. Castiel's heart was racing a million miles a minute as he watched. Waves of relief, excitement, anxiousness, and love flowed off the omega in droves. Castiel relaxed a little at the scent. When they both turned around, Dean's eyes were enormous but told Castiel all he needed to know, so when the guard nodded for Castiel to do the same, Castiel obeyed. He trusted the omega with his life, even when he wasn’t completely sure why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards led them out of their hut, through the vegetation, and out of the enclosure. Castiel took in all the doctors, hallways, nurses, and signs he could see. After a few minutes, he started to realize Dean's scent was getting weaker and weaker. He turned quickly to see Dean being led through a doorway. Just as he was about to make a scene, a voice whispered in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy, alpha. Just a check-up. He's coming later." That's why Dean was so calm. It was his brother leading them back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are we going?" Castiel growled low. Dean may trust his brother, but Castiel still had some growing to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha paused behind him. "I need to show you something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel let Sam guide him through the corridor that seemed like one giant circle, never quite being able to see all the way around to the left. Every so often, they'd pass by giant doors that looked similar to the ones that kept them trapped in their domes. Castiel started to wonder just how many domes there were. How many others like him were being kept prisoner? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A group of guards with guns appeared ahead standing in front of another large door that was open. Sam pushed him past when he started to resist. "They're not gonna hurt you so long as you don't do anything stupid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy for you to say." Castiel growled as he continued to try and push back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't resist. I can’t show you this if they drop you." Sam growled low in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel didn't know why he was fighting back so hard. He was going back to his pack so why resist? "Fuck you." He growled again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam gripped his arms tight and shoved him forward. "Jesus Christ, I'm trying to help you!" Castiel tried to rip his arms free but with them handcuffed behind him there was no luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you helped me with Naomi!” Castiel spit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam grabbed Castiel’s forearms and threw him up against the nearest wall face first. “I’m sorry that happened to you, I really am.” Sam growled low, “but I helped more than you realize.” Castiel scoffed. “You don’t wanna know what they would have done to you if I hadn’t intervened.” Sam pulled back off Castiel’s back a fraction. “Trust me, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I?” Castiel asked, leaning back off the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Dean does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel swallowed. Sam had a point. Dean did trust his brother and asked Castiel to trust him too. Fucking Alpha. He took a deep breath and sighed. “Fine.” Sam retained his hold on Castiel and continued to push him past the open door and guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few feet from the open door and across the way, Castiel could see a wall of windows. The closer they got, the more detail he managed to see. His heart dropped when he saw the decorations on the wall resembled a nursery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen up.” Sam started as he slowed their pace. “What you’re about to see is going to upset you, but I need you to stay calm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why show me?” Castiel asked. “Why not just tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I need you to trust the plan and trust me.” Sam continued to lead him towards the wall of windows until they were close enough to see all the way in, but not close enough to cause suspicion. Castiel swept his eyes around the room and took it all in. There were multiple children sitting on a rug in the middle of the room. A woman dressed as a nurse was currently holding down a crying girl while she pushed a needle into her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is she doing?” He asked, teeth clenched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep looking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t keep watching the crying girl and instead swiped his eyes around the rest of the children. He stopped when they landed on a small boy rocking off to the side, tears rolling down his face as he held his arm. His heart stopped before rage surged through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha, shhh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel ignored him and tried ripping his arms free of the alpha. They had his son and he was crying. Where was his mother? Why was he there? They’d all die for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go!” He roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel continued to buck and try and get free before more hands were on him. He screamed out as they dragged him back away from the window, from his pup. “Jack! I’ll kill you all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They dragged him through the open door and threw him to the ground. He tried to jump back up but one of them was back on him. The cuffs were broken and he was shoved onto the ground. He barely had any time to react before he turned and the door was slammed shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel's heart was pounding in his chest. Was that why they took him away? To get the pups? He looked to his left and saw one guard standing tall with their semi auto gripped in both hands. Castiel couldn’t see their face but he could feel the gaze emanated through the all black helmet. Someone was shouting. He barely registered any of it as the image Jack, sitting alone and sobbing in that room, played in his head on a loop. Eye’s focused on his target, Castiel started to storm at the gun wielding guard. They shifted their position as he went and aimed the gun towards him. “Stop!” Someone yelled, but Castiel didn’t hear them. His pup was crying. Someone was going to pay for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha!” He jolted at the new voice. Turning, he saw Jimmy and Ishim running towards him, their hands up. “Alpha wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel turned back towards the guard and growled. “Bring him back!” His growl boomed in the open space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand down!” A guard commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel stood his ground, ever present of the alpha’s running towards him. “Bring him back, now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha!” Hands gripped his arms and pulled him back around. Jimmy’s eyes met his and he paused. “We need you, don’t be stupid!” He allowed himself to be dragged away from the door, but not before he got another look at the guard responsible for taking his pup. When he turned back, his heart stopped. Kelly and Amelia were huddled together crying. They were looking right at him frozen in fear and despair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's Claire?" He asked, fear slowly replacing the anger coursing through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omegas continued to cry. He glanced around. No Claire in sight. That meant…“Claire! Where’s Claire!” He shouted at the alpha’s near him. They all stared back at him, tears in their eyes as they shook their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel dropped to his knees. He couldn’t breath. His pups. Their pups. They were truly gone. Taken while he was playing house with an omega instead of fighting to keep them safe like a good alpha would have done. A better alpha. The image of Jack played over and over in his mind. The poor pup sobbing on the floor all alone and scared probably calling out for his sorry excuse for an alpha. He’d failed again. Everyone he’d ever loved had been taken from him because he couldn’t do the one thing an alpha was meant to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two omegas were at his side immediately. Their arms wrapped around him as he rested his head between them. His body was shaking with sobs before he realized what was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, alpha.” Jimmy’s voice carried over their sobbs. “We tried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel looked up at the two alpha’s now in front of him. “I tried to stop them,” Ishim said, voice far away. “I tried-” Ishim’s eyes overflowed with tears. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guilt and pain in his alpha’s eyes were enough to break him. Something had clearly happened beyond just his pups being taken. “Why?” Castiel asked, his hands still squeezing his omega’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know,” Kelly sobbed in his ear. “They just showed up and started taking pups.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel pulled back. “Who is gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amelia pulled away. “Jack, Claire, Samandriel, Isaiah, Gregory, Elizabeth, Maxwell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Castiel.” Kelly pulled his attention back to her, eyes were red from crying. “We have to get him back. All of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel cupped her face and pressed his forehead to hers. “We will, mother. I promise. I’ll get Jack back” He turned to Amelia. “Claire too. I promise you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly shook her head. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel swallowed and closed his eyes. He drank in her calming scent and tried to pull any amount of strength that he could from her. “I can keep this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled back, a tear slipping down her cheek. “How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel noticed movement in his peripheral. His entire pack was gathered around them, watching in sadness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get them back,” he said to them all, “I’ll get them all back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Jimmy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone gasped and everyone's heads turned towards the gate. A single man was walking down the dirt path, eyes casted warily over the group ahead of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is that?” Amelia asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, more than ever, his pack was looking to him to fix the mess. They needed him to not only rescue their pups, but save them from whatever faits lied ahead. To give them faith that not all was lost and that they would see their pups once again. And he would. Castiel would burn the facility to the ground if he had to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega continued towards them and Castiel smiled. “That’s Dean.” Dean stopped, eyes locked on his across the clearing. “He’s going to save us.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what did you think?</p><p>Thank you so much for sticking around for this fic! It means a lot to know that there's some people out there interested enough in this story to read over 30k words of it. This is a planned out 3 part series. Part 2 is still a WIP, but the first 2 chapters are practically done. My stay-cation starts in less than 24 hrs and I plan to spend most of that time writing Part 2 and will plan to start posting Part 2 Feb. 11th. Oh, and Part 2 is in Dean's POV so we'll get to see how he felt about Cas in their first 6 days together.</p><p>Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH for taking the time to read this fic! Ya'll are amazing and I love you all! &lt;3 </p><p>See you in Part 2!</p><p>Let me know what you think in the comments or visit me on tumblr! <a href="http://zeeimpalaangel.tumblr.com/">@Zeeimpalaangel</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>